Our Love
by TTalks
Summary: "What they lack in money, they make up for with love" - Brittana family story. Santana and Brittany are raising their 2.5 kids when they fall on hard times and have to rely on their love to make it through. *Love*Laughs*Tears*Drama*Family*Brittana*
1. Our Love

**Brittany and Santana are usually rich celebrities in fanfic stories...but what if they weren't? What if they struggled for money? This is my interpretation of that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mami's home!" Dominic, Brittany and Santana's 3 year son, shrieked while wiggling to get out of his booster seat at the kitchen table, when he heard the bells on the front door jingle.

Brittany turned around from the stove. "Careful baby, let me help you." She said softly while walking over towards him to pick him up. She kissed him on the forehead as she lifted him up and smiled before setting him down. She laughed as he scurried out of the kitchen and clumsily ran to the living room. She turned back around to the stove to finish dinner while softly humming to herself.

"Mami! Mami!" He chanted down the long hallway from the kitchen.

Santana dropped her bag and bent down to catch her son who was running as fast as he could towards her. "Hey Nick!" She said happily to match his enthusiasm while hugging him tightly and peppering kisses all over his face.

He quickly wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her tightly as she stood up with him. "Where's you other half?" She asked while tickling him, referring to his twin sister Gabriella.

"Her sleep." He said quickly while wiggling to get down. Dominic was more than hyper and didn't want to stay in anyone's arms for too long.

"She's sleep?" Santana looked at her watch and headed to the kitchen. She placed Dominic down and watched him scurry out of the room. She then walked up to Brittany quickly wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful."

Brittany smiled and turned around in the Latina's arms. "Hey gorgeous, how was work?" She asked her wife with a big smile before kissing her softly and locking her hands behind her neck.

"Long." Santana sighed out before kissing Brittany once more and then leaning down to kiss Brittany's 5-month pregnant stomach. "Hey little one." She whispered while rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"Well dinner is almost done." Brittany said while placing her hands on top of Santana's.

Santana stood back up and nodded. "Dominic said Gabby is sleep." She replied while walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "It's kind of late for a nap. It's almost 6."

"She wasn't feeling well, so she's been sleep most of the afternoon." Brittany said softly while adding more seasoning to her dish on the stove. "I have the baby monitor down here, she's been sleep for a while."

Santana took a sip of the water. "I'll go check on her." She went through the maze of leggos and trucks in the living room upstairs to her daughter's room. She sat down softly on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back before checking her neck and forehead for a fever.

"Mami?" Gabriella whispered out as she opened her eyes and saw Santana.

"Hola mija." She said with a soft smile. "Mommy said you feel icky."

The little girl, who was a splitting image of Santana, nodded. "Where does it hurt? Mami will kiss it so it feels better." Santana told her while rubbing her back slowly.

Gabriella shrugged and pointed to her stomach. "Here."

Santana pulled the covers back and planted soft kisses on her little stomach, causing the little girl to laugh. "Are you hungry?" She quickly shook her head. "Well can you eat just a little for mami?"

"Ok." She said softly.

Santana picked her up slowly, smiling when the little girl immediately rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. She rubbed her back the entire way downstairs and reached the kitchen just as Brittany was setting plates down on the table.

"Dinner smells amazing Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled back while walking towards Santana and checking Gabriella for a fever. "Hey sweetheart, are you going to try to eat a little?" She asked her daughter. Gabrielle nodded and hugged Santana tighter.

"Nick! Come eat mijo!" Santana called out.

Dominic came running into the kitchen quickly. Brittany bent down and picked him up to set him in his booster seat.

"Careful Brit." Santana said quickly while sitting down with Gabriella in her lap at the table.

"He's not heavy San." Brittany reminded her with a smile.

"Still Brit, you're pregnant baby." Santana told her. "I just want you to take it easy."

"I know, and I love you for that." Brittany replied while kissing her on the temple as she set a plate of sautéed chicken, broccoli, and rice in front of the Latina.

"Gabby can eat off my plate Brit, don't make her one." Santana said while cutting up the chicken and holding up a piece to her daughter. "I don't think she's going to eat much tonight."

"Okay." Brittany ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and sat down with her own.

Just as Santana suspected, Gabriella didn't eat much at dinner and ended up falling back asleep on her chest. Santana finished her meal with her one hand and held her daughter with the other.

"I signed up for overtime Brit." Santana said after taking a sip of water. "We need the money, and it's only an extra hour a day for now."

"Ok, that's good." Brittany replied. "You know I can go back to working San, I can get a job at the market or pharmacy."

Santana quickly shook her head. "I don't want you working while you are pregnant Brit, we agreed baby."

"San, the bills are piling up. We don't have the money for the energy bill." Brittany said softly. "It's starting to get cool out, it's September, we can't have the heat get cut off."

"I know babe, I will get it paid Brit, I promise you." Santana said. "C-can we talk about this after dinner when the kids are in bed?"

"Sure." Brittany said softly. "Actually why don't I get started on their baths now."

"Ok, I will do the dishes." Santana said while standing up. "I'll lay Gabby on the couch and you can give Nick his bath first. I'll help you with Gabby."

"Sounds good." Brittany said while standing up and lifting Nick out.

"No bath!" He yelled quickly.

"Yes bath." Brittany laughed out. "Come on buddy, then you can watch a cartoon."

Santana smiled at how his face lit up at the prospect of cartoons and carried Gabriella to the living room and laid her on the couch, surrounding her with pillows, so she wouldn't roll off.

Later that night after the twins were asleep, Santana came in their bedroom and smiled at the sight of Brittany singing softly to her stomach.

"You are so gorgeous pregnant Brit." Santana said with a smile while crawling in bed and sitting behind her. "Lean back on me baby."

Brittany leaned back on Santana's chest as the Latina softly rubbed her stomach. "I'll get a second job if I need to Brit."

"I don't want you to over work yourself crazy Santana." Brittany told her.

"I promised to take care of you and the kids, and I'm going to." Santana assured her while kissing her on the temple.

"You don't have to do it alone." Brittany told her. "I can get a job where I sit down."

Santana shook her head. "Please just trust me on this Brit."

"Ok." Brittany said softly while lifting Santana's hands to kiss them. "So did anything exciting happen today at work?"

"I work at the dentist office Brit, nothing exciting ever happens." Santana laughed.

"No braces incidents or anything?" Brittany teased.

"I wish, would have made my day go a lot faster." Santana smiled.

"So what is your overtime?" Brittany asked, "Aren't all the appointment done by 5?"

"Yeah they are, I'm going to do some filing and paperwork." Santana told her while beginning to massage Brittany's shoulders.

"Well I'll make sure dinner is ready for you every night." Brittany said while relaxing into further into Santana's embrace.

"You don't have to cook every day Brit, I can bring home dinner sometimes, or cook when I get home on early days." Santana told her.

"We can't afford to eat out, you know that San." Brittany stated. "I don't mind cooking, I prefer the kids eat our cooking rather than from a fast food restaurant anyway."

"That's true." Santana said after thinking for a minute. "Well, maybe I can cook some things at night, then you would just have to heat them up for dinner the next day."

"You don't have to San." Brittany said while turning her head to look at her. "But if you want to, that's fine as well."

Santana kissed her softly. "It will make me feel better to know that you aren't on your feet all day."

"You are too good to me." Brittany said with a smile.

"You deserve better." Santana laughed. "Have you been thinking of baby names?" The Latina asked while moving her hands to the blonde's stomach again.

"Yeah, have you?" Brittany asked.

"All day every day." Santana laughed. "We are exchanging names next week at the doctor's appointment right?"

"Yep, that's the plan." Brittany nodded. Santana leaned forward and rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana kissed her on the cheek.

"How about some ice cream Brit?" She suggested.

"Oooooohhhhhhh chocolate." Brittany said happily.

"Coming right up." Santana said while jumping out of bed. She peeped in and checked on the twins before going to the kitchen. She pulled out a bowl and scooped chocolate ice cream in and grabbed 2 spoons.

She looked at the stack of bills next to the fridge and went through them slowly. "I need to find a way to make more money." She sighed out. She then smiled at the family picture of them on the fridge. "I will take care of these Brit." She said while staring at the picture before turning the kitchen light off and going back upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

"M-mami" "M-mommy" Gabriella cried through the baby monitor. Santana stirred and opened her eyes.

"I'll go Brit." She whispered while removing her arm from Brittany's waist.

"You have to work in a few hours San." Brittany said softly while glancing at the clock and seeing it was 4am.

"It's ok, this is my off weekend." Santana said through a yawn. She kissed Brittany on the cheek and slid out of bed making her way to her daughter's room.

"Hey Gabby." She said. "What's wrong mija?" She turned on the lamp and saw the small puddle of vomit on the comforter, and on her arms.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but only tears came out. "Hey, it's ok." Santana said quickly while picking her up and hugging her. "Let's get you cleaned up." Santana said softly while looking down and noticing a little more vomit on her sheets. She held her tightly in one arm and stripped the sheets off her bed with the other.

"Hey Brit, Gabby got sick, her stomach must be bothering her still. I'm going to try another warm bath, then change the sheets on her bed." Santana said softly towards the baby monitor.

Gabriella latched onto Santana holding her tightly around the neck as the Latina went through her dresser to find her new pajamas to put on. A few minutes later Brittany came padding in the room.

"Hey sweetie." She said softly to Gabriella while holding up a sippy cup with Pedialyte in it. "Can you drink a little for mommy please?" She said while feeling her neck.

"She's not too warm Brit, what did she have for lunch?" Santana asked while pulling out a pair of teddy bear footed pajamas.

"She wouldn't eat lunch." Brittany said while rubbing her daughter's back.

"Drink some please Gabby." Santana said while grabbing the cup from Brittany. Gabby opened her eyes and allowed Santana to put the cup to her mouth for her to take a few sips. "There you go." Santana said through a yawn.

"I'll change her sheets San." Brittany replied wiping her daughter's tears away. "It's ok Gabby." She cooed while kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll give her a quick bath in our room." Santana said while leaving the room. "Just to clean her up a little and try to settle her down."

Santana sleepily kneeled down on the side of the tub and ran the warm towel over Gabriella, who's crying was now down to a soft whimper. Brittany entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet. "I checked on Nick, he's still sleep."

"Good." Santana said with a smile.

"Why are you crying Gabby?" Brittany asked her.

"I mess up the bed." Gabriella sniffled out.

"Awww, that's ok sweetheart." Brittany said quickly. "It was an accident."

"That's right mija, accidents happen. You got sick, you couldn't help that." Santana reassured her while leaning down and kissing her on the top of the head. "There's no need to cry baby."

Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest and put her head down. "Lo siento."

"Gabriella, look up at me baby." Santana said while grabbing the towel from Brittany to wrap her in and lift her out of the tub.

Gabriella slowly lifted her head and looked up at her mothers with her big brown eyes and super long eyelashes, that Santana always told her she was lucky to have. "It's ok baby, we aren't mad." Brittany said while standing up as Santana set their daughter on the sink and dried her off. Brittany quickly slipped her in her pajamas and held up her sippy cup. "Few more sips baby."

Gabriella's personality was the polar opposite of Dominic, she was very soft spoken and quiet. While Dominic ran loudly around the house while playing with his trucks, Gabriella preferred to stick close to her mothers and color or cuddle with them while watching TV. She may have looked exactly like Santana but she definitely had Brittany's soft playful personality. When Santana was home from work, she never wanted to leave her side, especially if she was tired or sick.

"Should we have her sleep with us Brit?" Santana asked as Gabby leaned into her embrace.

"Sure, that may be a good idea." Brittany nodded. "You know your mini me isn't going to want to leave your side tonight." She added with a smile.

Santana laughed softly. "Oh, I know." She lifted her up, smiling when Gabriella immediately rested her head on the Latina's shoulder.

Brittany leaned down and drained the tub before she turned the light out in the bathroom. She then climbed back in bed facing Gabriella who was tightly hugging Santana and cuddled in her chest. "Good night Brit." Santana said while leaning over as best she could and kissing her wife.

"Night Santana." Brittany replied while resting her hand on Gabriella's back.

* * *

**7am**

Santana woke up from Gabriella wiggling in the bed. "Someone feels better I see." She said with a smile while kissing her on the forehead. "Good morning mija."

"My tummy doesn't hurt no more." She said softly while grabbing her stomach.

"That's good. Why don't we make mommy and Nick breakfast?" Santana suggested while glancing over at Brittany who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Ok." Gabriella nodded while climbing on Santana. The Latina sat up and picked up her daughter and headed downstairs.

"Vrooooooom vroooooooooom" Dominic screamed out while crashing his truck into Santana's feet as she walked into the living room.

"Hola!" He screamed out with a big smile.

"Buenas dias mijo." Santana said with a smile.

"Hi Gabby!" He added. "Her still sick?" He asked while staring at his sister, who waved back at him, not a fan of his loudness early in the morning.

"No, she's fine Nick." Santana said with a smile. "But shhhhhhhh because mommy is still sleep."

"Her sick now?" He asked with a scowl.

"No, she doesn't get to sleep late often, so we are going to let her sleep in today." Santana said while sitting on the couch and turning on the TV to cartoons.

Santana woke up for work at 6am every morning; Brittany would always wake up with her and make her a pot of coffee and a small breakfast, to help save money. The pair didn't always have money problems. They were actually doing well financially up until Brittany first got pregnant. Santana worked as a personal banker at a local bank, while Brittany was a substitute art teacher.

They married at the courthouse 5 years ago in a small basic ceremony, asking their parents to pay for in vitro rather than a wedding for them. Santana's father was an ob-gyn so he did the procedure for free, leaving Brittany's parents to pay for the sperm donor. The families agreed it was a fair trade, if Santana's parents covered the hospital bills for the kids, which they happily agreed to.

Once Brittany became pregnant, she complied with Santana's request that she quit, since the Latina was making good enough money to support the family. Unfortunately, a few weeks later a larger corporation bought out the bank Santana worked at and she was let go. The money in their savings went to pay the mortgage and make the car and insurance payments for the month. Without having steady income coming in, their savings quickly depleted as the months passed.

Santana was luckily able to find a part time job at a dentist office answering phones. After two months, she was offered a full time position and given a small raise leaving them where they currently are now. Since Santana wasn't making as much as she was before, money didn't stretch as far as it once did. The past month was extremely rough for the family, thus resulting in the pile of bills next to the fridge.

"I want pancakes." Gabriella whispered softly.

"Then that's what we'll have." Santana said with smile. "Nick do you want to help?"

He quickly shook his head getting distracted by a Scooby Doo cartoon on TV. She leaned down and kissed the top of his spikey hair. "Ok, baby. Sit nice and quiet." She laughed as soon as she said it, knowing he would be entertained for 5 minutes at most before she would hear him playing again, loudly.

"I want to help." Gabriella whispered again.

"Of course you are, you are my super special helper." Santana said while walking to the kitchen with her daughter on her hip.

She set her on the counter and pulled out the mixing bowl to make the batter. She quickly put all the ingredients in the bowl and handed the wisk to the little Latina. "Ready to stir?"

Gabriella's eyes lit up and quickly grabbed the wisk while stirring as fast as she could. Santana kept a watchful eye on her while she sat on the counter and quickly made a pot of coffee for herself. She then pulled out the blender to make a smoothie for Brittany.

"Vrooooooooom vroooooooom!' Dominic screamed out while driving his trucks in the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Gabriella said quickly.

"Uh oh is right. No trucks in the kitchen Nick, you know that baby." Santana said softly.

"Ok." He said while quickly turning around. "Vroooooooooooooom!" He screamed out while running back to the living room.

* * *

Santana was setting plates of pancakes and whip cream down in front of the twins when Brittany came in the kitchen.

"Good morning love." Santana said while meeting her at the kitchen door and kissing her. She then kissed her stomach. "Good morning baby."She whispered while rubbing the blonde's stomach.

"Morning Santana." Brittany said with a smile. "You made breakfast, looks good."

"Pancakes!" Nick screamed out with a face full of whip cream.

"Good morning Dominic." Brittany said while wiping his face and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning Gabriella." She then said to her daughter while kissing her on the cheek. "Feeling better sweetheart?"

Gabriella nodded. "My tummy isn't icky anymore."

"I am so glad to hear that." Brittany said with a smile.

"Have a seat Brit." Santana said with a smile while pulling out her chair and kissing her neck while pushing it back in. She then ran to the counter and grabbed the blonde her smoothie and plate of pancakes with fresh cut strawberries in the shape of a heart on top.

"Thanks San." Brittany smiled brightly.

Santana winked at her and sat down with her own plate. "I was thinking Disney movie marathon this morning before nap." She announced to the table.

"Lion King?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Of course, that's the best one." Brittany told her while eating a forkful of pancakes. "These are really good San."

"Don't thank me, Gabby made them." Santana smiled as her daughter instantly began to blush.

"Wow, you made this Gabby?" Brittany gushed.

Gabriella quickly lowered head growing shy, as she usually did when she became the focus on attention. "I helped mami." She whispered while pointing to the Latina.

"You did a good job." Brittany told her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Gracias." She whispered while stuffing more pancakes in her mouth.

"We can go over some of the bills when they nap Brit." Santana said softly.

"Sounds good." Brittany nodded.

* * *

**11am**

Santana carefully slid Gabriella off her lap and laid her down next to Nick on the pallet the family was laying on in the living room as they watched movies. "Ready Brit?" She asked while standing up.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered so she didn't wake up the kids from her position on the couch. She got up and followed Santana to the kitchen.

Santana got the pile of bills and laid them on the table with their checkbook. "So this is what's in the account now." She said while sliding the checkbook to Brittany to show her. "I get paid on Friday, and I'll pay the phone bill and the energy bill right away."

"Ok, what about the mortgage?" Brittany said while writing down notes on a notebook. "And the car payment?"

Santana shuffled through the bills and found the mortgage slip. "We have another 2 weeks until that's due, and the car payment I'm going to call and see if we can just pay half at least and I can pay that next week."

Brittany sighed. "I need to work Santana."

"Brittany, baby I have it under control." Santana said quickly.

"Santana….you don't make enough anymore." Brittany told her while shaking her head. "You need help…..maybe we shouldn't gotten pregnant again."

"Brit, we made plans for the new baby before I lost my job, and with what it cost your parents we couldn't just get rid of the baby." Santana said quickly.

"I never said to get rid of the baby Santana." Brittany said as tears began to form.

Santana got out of her chair and hugged her tightly. "Please don't cry Brit, come on baby. That's not what I meant."

"I know." Brittany said while sniffling.

"We will be ok Brit, if we don't have anything else we have our love." Santana said while kneeling down in front of Brittany and resting her hands on her wife's knees. "I love you so much Brit, and I'm not going to let you down.:

"I love you too Santana, and I know you are doing your best." Brittany told her while grabbing her hands. "Maybe, we can ask our parents for some money." Brittany said. "My parents will give us some, and I know if you ask your parent's they will too."

"We don't need anyone's money Brit." Santana said quickly.

"Don't make this a pride thing Santana." Brittany said while picking up another bill.

"It's not Brittany, I can provide for us." Santana said softly. "I just need a little more time and we will be right back where we were."

"The baby is coming in 4 months." Brittany reminded her.

"And when he or she comes, they will come home to a warm house with lots of toys and love, I promise." Santana said while nodding.

"Well, why don't we get rid of one of the cell phones." Brittany suggested. "I'm usually home, so I really don't need one, we can share, if you don't mind that is."

"You need a phone if you are out with the kids Brit, in case of an emergency." Santana said while sitting back down and running her fingers through her hair.

"Well you need one too, in case I need to reach you while you are at work or on the way home." Brittany noted.

"Ok, ummm, I can take the bus to work. That will save us money on gas." Santana said with a frown.

"How many buses is that?" Brittany asked.

"I think 2, but it will save us $60 in gas every week to fill up the truck." Santana said while scribbling out some numbers. "That's around $240 a month more will have, give or take."

"Ok, well the bus is like $2 now?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "I can get a weekly bus pass or a monthly one. I will look it up on the internet." Santana said.

Brittany sighed. "Ok."

"I'm going to call Quinn, and see if she needs me to look over her accounts, maybe I can make some extra money from that, or maybe some of her colleagues need accounting advice." Santana stated.

"Sounds good, I actually saw her in the market the other day." Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah, she called me, but I haven't had a chance to call her back." Santana said while gathering all the bills back up in a pile. "I will take care of these." She said while holding up the bills.

"I know." Brittany smiled. "Do you want to try to take a little nap while the twins are down? Dominic seems like handful today." She laughed.

"Yeah, the bills just gave me a headache." Santana teased. "Why don't you go get comfy on the couch and find a movie for us to watch, and I'll be right in after I put these up."

"Ok, don't take too long." Brittany said while leaning forward and kissing her softly before walking out of the room.

Santana smiled. "You just get the couch ready." She winked.

Once Brittany left the room, Santana finally let the tears drop from her eyes as she stared at the pile of bills in her hand. She threw them on top of the fridge harshly and grabbed a bottle of water and quickly drank it all. She leaned over the sink and silently cried for a few minutes before wiping her eyes and splashing water on her face. She grabbed Brittany one of the kids' juice boxes, knowing the blonde secretly drank them as well, and headed to the living room to cuddle with her wife, and take her mind off of the their money issues for at least a few hours.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Let me know what you think...should I continue?**


	2. A Night Out

**Super Saturday is here! Updates on all 4 of my stories...**

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

Santana was laying on the couch slowly rubbing Brittany's stomach as her wife rested on her chest fast asleep. Brittany's had a pretty good pregnancy up until a month ago when she started getting really tired all the time. Her increased exhaustion worried Santana so they scheduled a doctors appointment just to get Brittany checked out. Santana looked down at the twins cuddled together and smiled at how protective Dominic always was of Gabriella, he always told people he was her big brother even though Gabby was born first. He had his little arm resting on back, which usually happened if they napped together, Santana picked up Brittany's phone from the coffee table and took a picture quickly. She then went back to rubbing Brittany's stomach with her left hand while flipping through the channels on the TV with her right hand when suddenly the picture went black on the TV.

"What the hell?" She said while pressing buttons on the remote. She began smacking the remote with her hand angrily causing Brittany to stir and wake up.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany asked through a yawn while running her hands up and down her wifes legs in an attempt to calm her down.

"The TV just went out." Santana replied quickly.

Brittany lifted her hand to grab the remote from Santana, she then pressed the power button and noticed the TV cut off. She pressed the power button again and sighed when the picture came in scrambled. "The cable got cut off San." Brittany said while setting the remote on the table and leaning back on Santana's chest.

"When was it due Brit?" Santana asked.

"I dont know baby." Brittany said while closing her eyes and wiggling to get comfortable in the Latina's arms again.

"Brit..." Santana breathed out but sighed knowing Brittany had fallen back asleep. She wrapped her arm back around her waist securely. "Fuckin bullshit." She grumbled to herself while reaching for Brittany's cell phone on the table and calling the cable company.

**_Thank you for calling Time Warner Cable, my name is Ashley can i please have account number to better assist you?_**

_Um, I dont know it off hand, but my name is Santana Lopez-Pierce, my address is 7257 West Marine Drive, Lima OH 45801_

**_One moment please while I look up your account...Mrs. Lopez-Pierce how can I help you today?_**

_My cable just went out I believe, I was calling to see what the issue is._

**_i would be more than happy to assist you with that. We are showing a balance of $365.76, would you like a make your payment with credit or check?_**

_Neither! That balance can't be right, I sent in a payment of $100 2 weeks ago._

**_Yes we received your payment of $100 on September 1, thank you._**

_So how is the balance still that high?_

**_Your account cycled over on the 12th, your new bill was $220.87. That makes $144.89 past due. That balance will need to be paid in order to get the services restored. We have a credit card ending in 4532 on file. Would you like to pay the past due balance with that card?_**

_Umm sure I guess. J-just the past due though. Not the whole thing._

**_Give me one moment to set this up for you._**

_Ok, thanks._

**_Im sorry Mrs. Lopez Pierce but you card has been declined. Would you like to try a different payment method?_**

_Umm, can I set up a payment arrangement instead? Like can we pay $50 today maybe and schedule other smaller payments._

**_i can absolutely do that but we cannot restore your services until we receive the $144.89._**

_Ok, I can understand. Can we try $50 right now with the card on file?_

**_Absolutely._**

**_I'm sorry but your card still declined._**

_Fuck, umm I guess I can't make a payment until I get paid next Friday how about we set up a payment for $50 then, you can use the checking account we have on file._

**_No problem, if I can have your verify your account number_**

_Sure it's 212098543_

**_Great, and that's with Argon Bank and Trust?_**

_Yes it is._

**_Ok, Mrs Lopez-Pierce I have you set with a payment for $50 coming out of your checking account next week Friday which is Sepremier 21._**

_That's correct._

**_Great, do you know when you will be able to pay the balance in full and bring you account down to a zero balance?_**

_N-not at the moment, I will talk to my wife and we will set up a payment then._

**_Sounds good, have a great day Mrs Lopez-Pierce and thank you for choosing Time Warner Cable._**

Santana sighed and tossed the phone back on the table. She looked at the time and knew the twins would be waking up any minute now from their morning nap. She carefully slid from behind Brittany and laid her down flat on the couch and quickly covered her with the blanket that was resting over the arm of the couch and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed 2 oranges and 2 apples and starting to cut them up for the twins when the dooorbell rang. She wiped her hands off and went towards the living room where the twins were starting to wake up.

Dominic instantly jumped up with a huge smile and ran to the door while Gabriella tried to climb on the couch and lay with Brittany.

"Careful mija, remember careful around mommy's stomach." Santana said with a smile while lifting Gabriella up and laying her next to Brittany, who opened her eyes slightly and smiled as her daughter cuddled into her side and rested her little hand on her stomach. Brittany kissed her on the forehead and glanced up at Santana.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, are you?" Brittany shook her head in reply.

"Open sesame!" Dominic screamed out while pointing to the door and wiggling his fingers. Santana laughed and walked over as the doorbell rang again. "It didn't work!" He grumbled.

Santana looked through the peephole and unlocked the door. "Try again Nick, I bet it works this time."

He looked up with a big smile that showed his deep dimples and then back to the front door. He pointed his hand and wiggled his fingers again before screaming. "Open Sesame!"

As he said it Santana pulled the door open revealing Quinn. "Tia Quinn!" He said happily while jumping into her arms.

"Hey Nick!" Quinn said happily while hugging and kissing him on the forehead, which he quickly wiped off and wiggled to get down.

"What are you doing here Q?" Santana asked while she hugged her friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"I came to check on my best friends, that don't return phone calls." Quinn rolled her eyes and walked further in to the house. "And to check on my babies." She said while winking at Gabriella, whose eyes lit up when she saw Quinn. Aside from Brittany and Santana and her grandparents, Quinn was the only person Gabriella would let down her shy personality for and let loose.

"Hi Tia Quinn!" She happily.

"Hey sweetheart." Quinn said with a smile while picking her up and kissing her on the forehead as well. "Hey Brit."

Brittany sat up and swung her legs off the couch so Quinn could sit down. "Hey Quinnie, what brings you over." She asked as Quinn leaned over and hugged her.

"I came to see my godchildren, and just visit for a little bit." Quinn replied. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Of course not." Brittany assured her. "We are just having a lazy Saturday since San is off today."

Santana sat down in the recliner off to the side. "What's with the bags Q?" She asked noticing Quinn had 3 bags aside from her purse, and messenger bag.

"I brought gifts." She said while winking at Gabriella who was now playing the long purple beaded necklace Quinn had on.

"Toys?" Dominic asked quickly while raising his head from his blocks.

"Maybe, you have to open it and see." Quinn said while handing him a bag.

"You don't have to keep buying them stuff Quinn." Brittany said as Quinn handed Dominic a bag.

"I'm their godmother Brit, it's my job to buy toys." Quinn laughed.

"Oh Dios mío! Mira mami! Racimos de camiones!" Nick screamed out while pulling his box out of the bag.

Santana laughed. "Bring it here mijo." She told him while extending her hand out. He dragged the big box with him over to his mother. "Wow, that is a lot of trucks." She agreed. "What do you say to Tia Quinn?"

"Gracias!" He said while running over and hugging her leg momentarily before running back to Santana, who was opening the box and pulling out the trucks for him.

"So cool Nick." Brittany said while a big smile as he held up one of the trucks to show her. "What did you get Gabby?" Gabriella shrugged while she struggled to get the bow off of her white box. "Can mommy help you?" Brittany asked while reaching for the box.

"OK." Gabriella replied while allowing Brittany to grab the box and take the bow off, she then handed her the box back so she could open it. Gabriella took the top off and screamed when she saw it was full of different Barbie dolls and different outfits for them to change into. "Gracias Tia Quinn!" She said while hugging Quinn tightly around the neck.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Quinn told her.

Santana suddenly got up and headed towards the basement. "I'm going to put some laundry in the wash Brit."

"Right now San? We have company." Brittany said with a slight frown.

"Q's not company." She said lowly while opening the basement door and closing it loudly behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked after she set Gabriella on the floor and smiled at her and Dominic chatting excitedly about their new toys.

Brittany shook her head. "She's a little stressed with everything that's going on lately. Can you stay for a while. I'll make us some tea."

"Sounds good, and yeah I'm free this afternoon." Quinn told her. "Mind if I go talk to San for a minute while you make it?"

"No go right ahead." Brittany replied.

"Oh," Quinn said suddenly. "I didn't forget about your baby #3." She laughed while rubbing Brittany's stomach. "Here Brit, you can open it later tonight with San if you want."

"Thanks Quinnie!" Brittany said while accepting the biggest bag of all and noticing how heavy it felt.

As Brittany went to the kitchen to put the tea on Quinn went down to the basement, where Santana was sitting on the couch in their furnished basement.

"You ok?" Quinn asked when she sat down next to her friend.

Santana looked over at her. "Yeah."

"Doesn't look that way." Quinn noted. "Are you mad I bought the kids gifts?"

Santana shook her head. "Gabby has been asking for new Barbie dolls for weeks, Brit and I can't afford to buy them any toys or anything right now. It's hard to see someone else give them something they really wanted, I'm supposed to do that, Brit and I."

"San…you give them shelter and food and heat everyday. That's way more important that me buying a few Barbie dolls and trucks." Quinn said softly. "Brit mentioned you were stressed, want to talk about anything?"

"Nope." Santana said while standing up and attempting to go to the laundry room but Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Santana…"

"What do you want me to say Q?" Santana said while turning around. "We're broke, we are barely making it right now, I don't have the money for the mortgage, or the energy bill, or even the damn cable bill apparently. So yeah, I'm stressed. I tell Brit I have it under control so she doesn't stress out since she's pregnant, but I honestly don't know what we are going to do."

Quinn pulled Santana into a hug and held her tight as the Latina shook with tears. "I didn't know it was this bad San." She said when Santana calmed down and stepped away from her quickly to wipe her eyes.

"I need to put some laundry in the wash." She said quickly.

"Work for me." Quinn blurted out. "I need someone to look over the accounts for the office and do some data entry. Ummm, I will get you a laptop and you can do it from home if you want for extra money. I'll even pay you cash from my personal account so you don't have to worry about taxes."

Santana turned around slowly. "What?"

"One of the accountants has been messing up lately, but he's one of Sam's frat buddies, so he would never fire him. You can like double check his work, it'll be easy and something you can do here at home." Quinn rattled out quickly.

"I don't need a pity job Q." Santana said softly.

"It's not a pity job Santana." Quinn told her. "Just say yes."

Santana's face turned into a smile. "Are you serious Q?"

"Yeah I am." Quinn told her. "Come to my office next week Friday when you get off work, and I'll have the laptop ready with all the applications from the office and we can go from there."

"I don't know what to say." Santana replied while running over and hugging her tightly. "Thanks."

Quinn reached in her purse when the hug broke and handed Santana an envelope. "What is this?"

"2 tickets to an art gallery tonight." Quinn told her. "Mitchell is out of town on business, so you should take Brit, she loves art. I'll stay with the twins."

"We don't have the money for a night out Q." Santana told her. "You can should call Mercedes or Rachel and give them the tickets."

"No, you are taking your wife out tonight, so you both can relax and forget about everything for a while." Quinn said with a smile.

"We don't have the money to pay you to babysit." Santana told her.

"I would never ask for money to babysit the twins, you know that San." Quinn said quickly. "Take Brit to the art show and to dinner."

"Thanks Quinn." Santana repeated. "Really thank you."

* * *

**5pm**

Brittany and Santana were putting the finishing touches on their outfits to get ready for the much needed night out. Santana walked in the bathroom as Brittany sat at the vanity and finished her makeup. She rested her hands on her wife's shoulders and stared at her in the mirror.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked when she locked eyes with Santana in the mirror.

Santana shook her head. "I love you so much, I could stare at you for hours and never get bored."

"I love you too San." Brittany said with a smile as Santana leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you almost ready?"

Brittany screwed the cap back on her mascara. "I'm ready."

Santana pulled her up into a hug and softly planted kisses on her neck. "You look gorgeous Brit." She said with a smile.

They headed downstairs to the living room where Gabriella and Dominic were coloring with Quinn. "Way to stay in the lines Q." Santana teased. "Are you sure you're 28?"

"Whatever, Nick bumped me." Quinn said with a smile.

"Did not!" He quickly replied while looking up and then giggling and bumping her arm again.

"See!" Quinn laughed before tickling him.

"Bye babies. Come give me a hug." Santana said while bending down to their level. Gabriella quickly dropped her crayons and ran over to her mother. "Have fun with Tia Quinn." Santana said while hugging her tightly. Dominic then ran over and hugged her as well before the twins bounced over to Brittany and hugged her leg, since she wasn't able to bend as easily as Brittany.

"Bye my loves, we will be back before you know it." Brittany said with a smile while running her fingers through their hair.

"Are you sure about this Q?" Santana asked once more.

"Yes, shoo shoo." Quinn said while standing up and rushing the girls out of the door. "You are ruining our awesome pizza and movie night." She smiled.

"Thanks again Quinn." Brittany said while walking to the truck in the driveway.

"The uh, cable is off Q, so you have to only watch movies, so the kids won't notice." Santana said softly.

"Don't worry about that." Quinn replied. "Not a big deal. Have a great night with your wife San."

"Thanks again." Santana said while hugging Quinn. "Remember bedtime is 8pm."

"Gotcha." Quinn said while closing the door. "So who wants to help me make a pizza?" She asked the twins who both dropped their crayons as their eyes widened in amusement.

Santana ran to the truck and opened the door for Brittany and helped her climb in. "Thanks San." Brittany smiled.

They drove in silence aside from Santana singing with the radio. "Are you sure we can afford this San?"

"Yeah, Quinn gave us tickets for the art gallery, and I have dinner taken care of Brit." Santana assured her.

"Ok, we haven't been out in so long, I'm like giddy right now." Brittany said happily.

"I miss taking you out for date night." Santana said with a smile. "I think the last date night was when we went to see that play in Columbus, right?"

Brittamy thought for a moment. "Yeah I think so, that was before I got pregnant."

"If it were possible I would think we made the baby ourselves that night." Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed. "I still think we did."

"Well maybe we can make some magic happen tonight when we get home, if you aren't too tired, that is."

"I'm never tired for you baby, you know that." Brittany said while lifting Santana's hand and kissing it softly.

They pulled up to the restaurant and said their name for the reservation. Once they were seated Santana ordered water for the both of them as Brittany excused herself to the bathroom. When the waiter came back Santana looked over the menu, remembering how expensive the restaurant was and sighed. She had a gift card for the restaurant that she'd been holding on to for a few months, but she knew it wouldn't cover the entire meal.

She ordered for the both of them, since she already knew what Brittany would want. She then quickly logged in to the their online checking account to make sure they had enough money to cover the bill just in case, website was down so she couldn't check the balance, but she was confident they would be ok..

"Did you order already?" Brittany asked when she sat back down.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I got you the salmon."

"Great thanks." Brittany replied. "So you know Gabriella wants to be Snow White for Halloween and Dominic wants to be a ninja turle."

Santana smiled. "Really, I thought he wanted to be Batman?"

Brittany shook her head. "He changed his mind, my mom said she would be able to make a ninja turtle costume."

"Really?" Santana asked while taking a sip of her water. "That would be cook, so we just need to buy a Snow White costume."

Brittany nodded while she buttered some bread. "We should be able to find one for a good price, maybe we should start looking now."

"Are you going to be able to trick or treat with us?" Santana asked while accepting the bread from Brittany.

Brittany quickly nodded. "I think they twins finally understand Halloween this year, I'm not missing that for anything. I was thinking of being a kangaroo, that way the baby is in costume too."

Santana laughed. "That is soooooo cute B, I love that idea."

"What about you?" Brittany asked while grabbing Santana's hand.

Santana shook her head. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it I guess. I could just wear my Cheerios uniform and be a cheerleader. That way we don't need to buy another costume."

"I love that you can still fit that." Brittany smiled while winking at her wife. "You should put it on tonight actually, you know to make sure you fit it."

Santana blushed. "Hmmmmm, that can be arranged." She replied while leaning over the table and softly kissing Brittany.

The waiter brought their meals ate and the pair talked nonstop making plans for the new baby, about the how fast the twins were growing up, and whatever else they could think of to keep their minds stress free. Once they were finished Brittany once again excused herself to the bathroom as the waiter brought out the bill.

Santana reached in her purse and pulled out her debit card and handed it to him with the giftcard. He came back a few minutes later shaking his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am your card has been declined." He replied in a hushed tone.

"What?" Santana said quickly. "That's not possible, the gift card is for $50."

"The gift card was for $15 maam."

"Who the hell has a gift card for $15?! The sticker said $50!" She snatched the card from the waiter and pointed out the sticker that indeed said $50.

"Ma'am, the card was for $15, it may have been mismarked." The waiter replied smugly.

"That's not my fuckin fault." Santana said angrily as Brittany walked back out to the table.

"What's going on?" She asked while sitting down.

"Your date's card has been declined. You need another form of payment."

"San I thought you said…"

"I'm her wife, not her fuckin date." Santana hissed out. "Where's the manager?"

The waiter rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Brittany I swear to God baby, the giftcard said $50 and now this ass is saying it was for $15." Santana rattled out quickly.

Brittany sighed and took a sip of water. "Stay calm please."

"We just can't fuckin win in life." Santana groaned out.

"Santana, relax please." Brittany opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. "I have some cash if we need it." She handed her wallet to her wife.

Santana opened it and saw $100 in 20s. "Where did you get this Brit?"

I cashed in the loose change we've been collecting. "I've been saving it for an emergency, like if we need food for the kids or something like that."

"We can't use this Brit, keep saving it baby." Santana said while handing her the wallet back.

"Santana, they said the card was declined." Brittany said while pushing the wallet back over towards her wife. "Just use it."

"Brit, no baby." Santana said while shaking her head.

The waiter came back to the table with the manager. "Finn?" Santana asked quickly when she recognized him.

"Santana and Brittany?" Finn replied with a big smile. "I got this Matthew, thank you."

"What's the problem ladies?" He asked with a big smile.

Santana quickly got embarrassed. "I…Brit…ummmm, I gotta use the bathroom." She hurriedly left the table.

"is she okay?" Finn asked quickly growing concerned.

Brittany saw Santana leave the restaurant and smiled. "She's fine. Santana was given a gift card and it's marked for $50 but the waiter said only $15 was on there." She explained while handing him the gift card.

"We've had a problem with the gift cards lately. You know what, dinner is on me tonight." He told her. "I'll even get you a new gift card for the inconvenience."

"You don't have to do that Finn." Brittany told him.

"Consider it an early baby shower gift." He said while pointing to her stomach and winking.

Finn came back a few minutes later with a new gift card for Brittany and offered to walk her to the door. Brittany pulled out a $5 bill and left it on the table for the waiter as a tip. "Thanks Finn, good to see you as always."

"No problem, tell Santana I said bye as well." Finn called after her as she headed to the truck.

Santana saw her and jumped out to open the door for her but Brittany refused her help and opened the door herself, slowly climbing in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brittany yelled when Santana got back in the drivers seat. "Why would you leave me in there like that?"

"I got embarrassed, not everyone needs to know about our money trouble Brit." Santana said while starting the truck.

Brittany reached and took the keys out of the ignition. "You didn't even bother to find out what happened San, the machines are messed up and that's why it read the gift card wrong." She then handed Santana her debit card back. "Finn gave us the meal for free because of the inconvenience, and a new gift card. You need to do something about your foolish pride."

Santana sighed and slipped her card back in her wallet. "I'm sorry Brit."

Brittany didn't respond she just stared out of the window after tossing the keys in Santana's lap. "Brittany look at me please." Brittany exhaled slowly and turned to face her wife. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted, I shouldn't have ran out of the restaurant, and most importantly I shouldn't have left you alone at the table."

"We are in this together San." Brittany stated. "It's not just you."

"I know." Santana nodded. "Please forgive me Brit." Santana batted her eyelashes and pouted slightly

Brittany smiled softly. "Just don't do it again Santana."

"Do you want to go home?" Santana asked while staring the truck.

Brittany shook her head. "Let's finish date night and head to the art gallery."

Santana leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before pulling off and heading towards the next destination. They pulled up to the gallery and Santana parked and quickly helped Brittany out the truck. She pulled her into a hug right away after closing the door.

"I'm sorry again Brit." She whispered in her ear before she let her go.

"Don't keep apologizing San." Brittany told her while kissing her. "It's in the past ok? Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

Santana nodded. "I love you so much Brit, you know that right?"

"Of course I do San." She replied with a smile before pecking her lips once more. "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand through the art gallery admiring all the different paintings and pictures that were on display. "Look at that one babe." Brittany said while leading Santana over to an abstract painting.

"What is it?" Santana asked while squinting and cocking her head to the side.

Brittany smiled. "I think it can be whatever you want it to be."

Santana glanced over at her and smiled back. "You really love art don't you?"

Brittany nodded. "I really do. I want to start subbing again San."

"You're pregnant Brit." Santana said while placing her hand on Brittany's stomach. "Kids are so rowdy nowadays in school, I don't want some bad ass kid to bump you or even worse knock you over."

Brittany laughed. "I'm not a feather Sanny, I won't fall over if you blow on me."

Santana laughed as well. "I know baby, let's see what the doctor says at the appointment next week."

"Well maybe I can get a job at an art gallery like this one." Brittany suggested. "It would only be part time, and I would be sitting down majority of the time."

"Maybe Brit." Santana replied while kissing her on the cheek and leading her to the next picture.

They spent the next hour with Brittany explaining every picture to Santana and even chatting with some of the artists about their work. Santana stood back and marveled at her wife, she loved listening to Brittany talk about art, it was a passion of hers. While Santana went to Ohio State for accounting, Brittany was an art history major. Santana wasn't big on art history, but she loved listening to how excited Brittany was when she talked about it. The Latina ventured off allowing Brittany to talk and looked at some of the pictures trying to make sense of them, even though Brittany tried to explain some of abstract pieces, Santana was still clueless.

"Ready to go San?" Brittany asked through a yawn as she grabbed her wifes hand.

"Sure, are you ready?" Santana asked. "I don't want to rush you."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I'm ready for some alone time with you."

Santana's eyes widened when she realized what Brittany meant.

After thanking Quinn for a much-needed night out and checking on the twins, the pair finally went to their room. Santana smiled when she came out of the bathroom and noticed Brittany was laying in bed naked.

"Now this." Santana said while taking her clothes off. "Is my favorite piece of art that I've seen all night."

She laid down next to Brittany and first kissed her stomach and rubbed it before capturing her wife's lips. "Are you sure you want to Brit?"

Brittany didn't respond she just pulled Santana closer and deepened the kiss. Santana moaned softly and kissed a trail down Brittany's body straight to core before pleasuring her wife over and over before she finally allowed Brittany to touch her and pleasure her back.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Free Day

**Thanks to Fangirl44, Doodle91xxx, deshaje, slbsp-33, DominoL, Kasia, Channy2425, icesk8r, and the other Guest reviewers**

**Updates on all my stories today...Enjoy!**

* * *

"You heard what the doctor said right Brit?" Santana said while helping Brittany back in the truck after her doctor's appointment.

"Yes mom." Brittany said playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on baby, seriously." Santana closed the door and went around to the driver's side and hopped in. "He said you're overworking yourself, and you need to take it easier." The Latina added.

"I'll try San." Brittany said reaching over and grabbing Santana's hand.

"Thank you." Santana lifted their hands and kissed Brittany's before letting it go to start the truck. "So, um, I'll start waking up earlier to make sandwiches and cut up fruit for the twins lunch every day, that way all you have to do is pull it out of the fridge and give them the sandwiches and bowls of fruit." Santana started.

Brittany nodded. "Making lunch for them isn't hard San, but ok."

"I know but that's more time for you to relax." Santana told her. "Then I can prep stuff for dinner, like get the sides ready, like measured out and stuff, that way you just have to put it on the stove or in the oven." Santana added.

She was then silent for a moment while she thought "I can season the meat and stuff for dinner too, making everything super simple for you. If you are too tired I can cook when I get home from work. It's not a big deal for me to cook after work Brit, you know that."

"You would need to wake up over an hour earlier to do all that, you already wake up early enough." Brittany told her. "I can't have you burn yourself out before work."

"I'll be fine Brit, I promise." Santana told her while grabbing her hand again. "Oh shit, I don't think I told you, Quinn gave me like a part time job."

"Really?" Brittany asked with wide eyes. "Doing what?"

"Some accounting work for her firm." Santana said with a big smile. "She said I can do it from home after I leave the dentist office, so I'm still home to help you out with the twins at night. I'm picking up the laptop from her on Friday."

"That's great San." Brittany said happily. "We can definitely use the extra money."

Santana nodded. "Yeah we can."

"How much is she paying you?" Brittany asked.

Santana paused. "I, I didn't ask her."

Brittany frowned at first but quickly turned it into a smile. "Well whatever it is, no matter how small, it will help cover at least one bill."

Santana sighed. "That's true."

"I bought Quinn a thank you card for paying the cable bill." Brittany added. "She didn't have to do that."

"I know." Santana breathed out slowly. "I don't want people to feel sorry for us and take pity on us Brit. We aren't a fuckin charity case."

"That's not how she meant it, and you know that Santana." Brittany said quickly. "No one is judging us…except you."

"Brit..."

"I don't want to argue Santana, let's just go pick up the twins from Tina's daycare and go home ok?" Brittany replied softly.

"Let's stop and have lunch first." Santana suggested.

"Can we afford it?" Brittany asked.

"Who said we were spending money?" Santana replied with a huge smile. She drove to the park the two used to frequent as teenagers and parked near the creek.

"What are you up?" Brittany asked while raising an eyebrow.

Santana smiled and got out of the truck, she went around and opened the door for Brittany, helping her carefully out of the truck and led her to the back. She then opened the cargo door, where she had a blanket, some travel chairs, and a cooler.

"I made us a picnic." Santana replied. "It's a semi nice day so I thought it would be fun."

"This is perfect San." Brittany said with a smile as Santana pulled out a folding chair and opened it for Brittany sit on, she then quickly wrapped a blanket around her. "Just in case you get cold." She added. "Or the baby gets cold."

"Cold in my stomach San?" Brittany laughed.

"Yep, with all the ice cream you and the baby eat, must be freezing in there." Santana winked before pulling out a chair for herself, and one of the TV stands from home. She set out a fruit salad for them to share, 2 bottles of water, and a juice box for Brittany. She then handed her wife a sandwich and sat down with one for herself.

Brittany quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "When did you have time to do all this?" She asked while unwrapping her sandwich.

Santana blushed. "This morning when you were getting dressed, I did it after I cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. I wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you San." Brittany said while turning the Latina's head and kissing her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied back before pecking Brittany on the lips one more time. "And of course I love you." She added while rubbing Brittany's stomach and leaning down to kiss her baby bump. "I made your favorite, well your favorite at the moment."

Brittany's eyes widened as she opened her sandwich and smiled brightly at the toasted peanut butter, jelly, mustard, and pickle sandwich. "How many times did you gag while making it?" Brittany asked while laughing.

"Just twice this time." Santana said proudly while biting her sandwich, a simple peanut butter and jelly. "That's progress."

"Yeah it is." Brittany nodded while taking a bite. Santana opened her water bottle and took a long sip. "You're not usually home in the afternoon, what do you want to do, anything fun with the kids?"

Santana smiled. "I would love to but I don't want to mess up their routine." Santana said while taking another bite.

"We can call today a free day." Brittany smiled. "They are at day care anyways, so their routine is a little off already."

"Are we still on board to have them start preschool beginning of the year?" Santana asked while opening the juice box and handing it to Brittany, smiling as her eyes lit up.

Brittany nodded. "Yep, Tina has spots reserved for both of them at the preschool. They will start with half days for a few weeks then to full days right after they turn 4 in March."

"Sounds, good. This little one will be done cooking by then." Santana smiled at Brittany's stomach.

"How about we take the kids to the park?" Brittany suggested. "The weather should stay nice for another few more hours."

Santana stood up and went to the cargo area of the truck and rummaged around taking out 2 plastic forks. "Sounds good, Dominic is always hyper when he leaves the daycare." Santana laughed. "He can burn off some energy."

"True, it's nice that Tina lets us drop them off there during the day free of charge, even though she is teaching." Brittany said as Santana handed her a fork for the fruit.

"Yeah it is." Santana said while taking the baggie that Brittany had her sandwich in and balling it up to throw away. She then grabbed the bowl of fruit and held it on her lap so the two of them could eat it.

"Thanks for the picnic." Brittany says sweetly when they finished the fruit several minutes later as she glanced down at the time. "I told you we don't need a lot of money to have a good life San."

"I know we don't Brit." Santana said while beginning to pack up everything as she glanced down at her watch as well. "I just miss being about to take you out whenever I wanted, and being able to buy you nice things."

"That's not why I feel in love with you Santana." Brittany said defensively.

"I know Brit." Santana replied while throwing their trash away in a nearby garbage can.

"What we lack in money, we make up for in love, baby." Brittany said while standing up and folding up her chair, Santana quickly ran over and grabbed it from her setting it in the back of the truck. "I love small dates like these, you know that. I just like being around you, my gorgeous wife. I love you Santana, not the fancy job you had."

"You've always known exactly how to make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world Brit." Santana smiled as she poured out the ice and lifted the cooler in the truck.

Brittany walked over and sat down on the pulled down door of the truck while Santana loaded a few more things. Brittany glanced down at her watch again. "Come here San."

Santana looked up from trying to fold the TV tray up. "What the hell is wrong with his damn thing?" She asked angrily when it wouldn't fold.

"Sanny." Brittany sang out sweetly.

Santana lifted her head turned around. "What's up?"

"Come here." Brittany repeated.

Santana walked over just as Brittany opened her legs so the Latina could walk in between them. Santana rested her hands on Brittany's thighs and stroked them softly as Brittany pulled her close and kissed her.

"We're in the park Brit." Santana mumbled against her wife's lips as Brittany rested her hands on her hips and rubbed them slowly.

"We're just kissing," Brittany replied. "Who said you can't kiss in the park?"

Santana laughed. "Our kissing sessions don't stay kissing sessions." She moaned out as Brittany began softly kissing her neck finding her spot immediately. Santana moaned lowly and ran her hands under Brittany's shirt to feel the bare skin on her back.

Brittany didn't reply she instead just turned Santana's head to kiss her again, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts over her shirt. "I want and need you when we get home." She then whispered in the Latina's ear.

Santana laughed and kissed her on the forehead before hugging her as best as she could over her stomach. "Was I this horny all the time with the twins?" She asked with a chuckle.

"You were worse." Brittany smiled and winked at her. "Ready to go get our munchkins?"

Santana nodded. "Absolutely." She helped Brittany get down and opened the door to help her in the passenger side of the truck. She then wrestled with the TV tray for a few more moments before smiling in triumph when she got it closed.

* * *

"Thanks again Tina." Santana said with a smile as she entered the classroom to get the twins.

"No problem, I love your kids." Tina replied. "Gabby is taking a nap with the rest of the class but Mr. Dominic is playing with blocks." Tina pointed to small boy who sat quietly on a mat off to the side surrounded by blocks.

"No nap for him?" Santana asked.

Tina laughed. "We both know that answer."

Santana smiled and sat on the floor next to Dominic quietly, he was engrossed in building his tower he didn't notice his mother. "Can mamí play too?" She asked sweetly,

Dominic quickly turned his head and jumped up tackling Santana into a huge hug. "Mamí!" He explained happily.

"Shhhhh." She said with a smile while hugging him tightly. "Ready to go home? We can make a new tower there."

He nodded. "Go get your sneakers on ok?" Santana told him before kissing him on the forehead and watching him run over to Tina who had his sneakers ready for him.

Santana then went over to Gabriella's cot and kneeled down rubbing her back softly. "Gabby." She sang. "Wake up baby girl."

Gabriella stirred and fluttered her eyes open slowly, instantly widening them when she say her mother smiling at her. "Hola mamí." She said with a smile.

"Hey baby." Santana smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go home okay?"

Gabriella nodded and sat up quickly. Santana fixed her t-shirt for her and grabbed her sweater helping her put it on quickly. She then picked up her purple Converse and put them on her feet, letting her Velcro them tightly herself. Santana then took the little Latina's curly locks out of the messed up ponytail and fixed it for her. She then stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand tightly and walked over to grab Dominic's hand.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat Tina, Brit's in the truck outside." Santana said as Tina placed Dominic's black cap on his head.

"No problem, tell her I said hi and I'll call her sometime this week to meet for tea." Tina said while walking them to the door.

"I will." Santana replied. "Say bye guys."

"Bye Miss Tina!" They screamed out together once they were outside.

"Did you have fun?" Santana asked them while holding their hands tightly and walking to the truck.

"We had apples and caramel." Gabrielle said suddenly.

"Whoa!" Santana exclaimed. "Did you like it?"

Gabriella nodded quickly while skipping alongside Santana. "Will you show me and mommy how to make it for a snack at home?"

"I can show you." Gabriella said sweetly.

"I can show you too!" Dominic explained.

"Great, I love when you guys teach me stuff, you are both so smart." Santana said as they reached the truck.

Brittany quickly rolled the window down and smiled while waving at the twins. "My two favorite people!" She said happily.

"Hey!" Santana said quickly causing the twins to giggle.

Brittany laughed and winked at Santana, as the Latina first lifted Dominic so Brittany could kiss his cheeks through the window. "Hey baby boy." She said while taking his hat off and ruffling his hair causing him to squirm over in laughter.

Santana then set him in his booster seat as Gabriella held on tightly to her leg. Santana then bent down and picked her up so Brittany could greet her as well. "Hey sweetheart." Brittany said while kissing her on the forehead. "You look tired Gabby." Gabriella shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"She was napping when I got them." Santana explained while carrying her around to the other side of the truck and strapping her in.

"Did Miss Tina give you guys lunch?" Brittany asked while turning around to look at the twins.

"We had nuggets." Dominic said proudly.

"Cool, how many?" Brittany asked.

Dominic thought momentarily and held up his hand and wiggled fingers. "4!"

"En espanol por favor." Santana chimed in while starting the truck and leaving the parking lot.

"Cuartro." He said happily.

"Good job." Brittany said while clapping. "And good job for eating all your nuggets." Brittany added knowing that Tina gave each kid 4 for lunch.

"How many did you eat Gabby?" Santana asked while looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"I had 3." Gabriella stated. "I mean tres." She added with a giggle.

"Good job Gabby." Santana said.

"She ate more this time." Brittany said quietly to Santana.

"Yeah that's good, she didn't eat any last time." Santana noted. "I'll call Tina when we get home to make sure she really ate."

"Good idea." Brittany replied. "Gabby are you still tired baby?" She then asked when she saw her yawn and rub her eyes again.

"No." She replied.

"Maybe we should skip the park Brit." Santana said loudly.

The twins' eyes instantly widened as smiles covered their faces.

"Stay awake Gabby!" Dominic said sternly while glaring at his sister.

"I'm not sleep." She countered back quickly.

Brittany and Santana both laughed. "We're going Nick." Santana laughed. "Relax mijo."

Santana pulled up to the park by their house and first grabbed Gabriella from her booster before coming around the truck and opening the door for Brittany and helping her out. She then lifted Dominic from his booster and set him down instantly smiling as he quick grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran towards the play area.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and smiled as they made their way to the swings where the twins were anxiously waiting to get lifted in and pushed.

Santana lifted the twins in and began to push Gabriella as Brittany pushed Dominic.

"I love hearing them laugh, it's the best sound in the world." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana nodded. "Yeah it is."

After 30 minutes in the park, Santana noticed Brittany yawning and starting to move slowly. She glanced at the twins running to climb back up the slide before looking back at Brittany. She slid closer to her and wrapped her arm around her wife. "Ready to go Brit?" Santana asked while stroking her hair when Brittany rested her head on her shoulder..

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I think I need to lay down for a little while."

"Feeling ok?" Santana asked her quietly.

"Yeah just tired." Brittany told her rubbing her thigh.

"Ok, it's almost 2pm, the twins need a nap too." Santana said. She kissed Brittany on the forehead and stood up. "Gabby! Nick! Come on babies time to go!"

Dominic grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran almost dragging her behind him to his mothers. Brittany smiled and extended her hands letting the twins pull her up to the standing position, which they loved to do. Brittany held their hands tightly as they walked back to the truck.

* * *

Once they got home Santana made a pallet in the floor and had the twins lay down while turning on cartoons for them. "Want to lay on the couch baby or go up to the room?"

"The couch is fine." Brittany said through a yawn and sat down. Santana sat down on the end of the couch and lifted Brittany's legs in her lap and slid her shoes off for her.

"Hey you have on matching socks!" Santana laughed. "High five!"

Brittany laughed and high fived her wife. "Really? That's awesome, Gabby picked out my socks for today."

Santana looked down at her daughter who fell back asleep the moment Santana placed their blankets over them and smiled. "She getting really good with her colors."

"Yeah she is." Brittany yawned out.

Santana began to massage Brittany's feet. "Go to sleep Brit." She the reached over the back of the couch and grabbed a blanket to toss over her wife.

* * *

**11pm**

Santana dragged out of the bathroom and almost jumped in bed she was so tired. Brittany woke up slightly, having fell asleep around 9, when the Latina made lunches for the twins to eat the following day and washing a few loads of clothes.

"San?" She rasped out when she felt the bed dip.

Santana snuggled closed behind her spooning her and nodded. "Yeah it's me Brit." She said softly before kissing her on the neck and closing her eyes. "Good night baby."

"Night San." Brittany replied.

Santana quickly fell asleep but was woken up by Brittany shaking her awake. "San...San..."

Santana stirred and woke up but didn't open her eyes. "What's wrong Brit?"

"Is the baby monitor in here? I don't hear Gabby snoring." Brittany asked quickly.

Santana sat up and turned on the lamp quickly regretting it and slamming her eyes shut for a few moments. "Dammit, I left it in the basement."

"I'll go get it." Brittany said quickly while sitting up.

"Lay back down Brit...I'll get it. It's my fault it's down there." Santana said sleepily while rolling out of bed and stumbling out of the room. She came back 20 minutes later and flopped in bed.

"What took so long?" Brittany asked.

"Nick wanted some water." Santana mumbled out against Brittany's neck as she cuddled closer to her.

"Santana you didn't?" Brittany said in a hopeful voice.

"Didn't what?" She mumbled out again.

"Give Nick water this late at night?" Brittany replied.

"Fuck!" Santana groaned out. "If he wets the bed I'll get up and change the sheets, sorry baby I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok." Brittany slid down so they were eye level and kissed her closed eyelids before closing her own eyes.

Santana was drifting back to sleep when Brittany spoke up again. "San are you sleep?"

Santana exhaled softly. "What do you need B?"

"Thinking about water made me thirsty. Can you get me a bottle? Please." Brittany asked while kissing Santana on the forehead.

"You aren't gonna wet the bed are you?" She teased while opening her eyes and laughing.

Brittany laughed. "If I do, it will be in a good way." Brittany winked.

Santana's eyes widened as a smirk played on her face. "I'll get your water Brit." She said as she leaned forward and kissed Brittany before getting out of bed once again and heading back downstairs.

Santana went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it, taking a sip herself, as she walked back up to the bedroom where Brittany was sitting up in bed waiting.

"Here Brit." She said softly while sliding back in bed.

"Thanks San." Brittany said happily while she quickly drank the bottle and laid back, once she was settled she felt Santana wrap her arm around her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Ummm San…." Brittany said sheepishly.

"You want a snack now don't you Brit?" Santana laughed.

"Yeah I'm sorry baby." Brittany said quickly.

"Don't be. You ran after me when I was pregnant with the twins so now it's my turn." Santana replied while rubbing her eyes. "What do you and the baby want?" She asked while rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"Ice cream." Brittany said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Santana laughed. "Of course." She slid back out of the bed and went back down to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bowl and the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and began to scoop some in for Brittany. "Looks like I'll be up for while." She laughed so she added an extra scoop so she could share. She grabbed a spoon and headed back upstairs.

"Sorry San, I know you're tired and….." Brittany started to ramble out as Santana climbed back in bed. She leaned over and kissed her to stop her from talking.

"It's fine Brit." She smiled and presented her with the ice cream. "Are you sharing?" she then asked.

Brittany ate a spoonful and then held up a spoonful to Santana's mouth. "The baby thanks you." She laughed.

Santana leaned down and kissed her stomach and rubbed it slowly. "Whatever the baby wants, I will make sure they get." Santana then looked at Brittany. "That goes for you, Gabby, and Nick."

"I know." Brittany smiled while holding another spoonful up to Santana's mouth.

"Well, let's watch a little TV until you or the baby gets tired." Santana said while reaching for the remote and turning it on and wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder to pull her closer. Brittany quickly rested her head in the crook of Santana's neck and finished her ice cream.

Just as an infomercial was going off and Brittany was falling asleep cuddled into Santana's side, the Latina's cell phone rang. She grabbed the bowl from Brittany's hand and set it on the desk and picked it up.

**_Hey Q whats up_**

_Sorry it's so late, hope I didn't wake the twins or Brittany_

**_No you didn't _**Santana replied while looking down at Brittany

_I wanted to let you know that I finished uploading everything to the laptop for you, so I was going to drop it off tomorrow before I head to the office. Mind if I leave it with Brit, you start work at 7 right?_

**_Yeah I leave the house at 7, and that's fine, what time are you coming?_**

_Around 8:30_

**_That's perfect, she'll up be and dressed with the twins by then._**

_Great, ummm the current accountant gives us his numbers Thursday afternoon around 2pm, and we go over them in a big meeting on Tuesday afternoon after lunch. Is that enough time for you to go through everything and double check and fix any errors?_

**_Yeah that's perfect. Thanks again so much Q, you don't know how much I appreciate this_**

_It's not a problem, I'm glad I could help you out. I'll come over Friday night and I can explain all the programs to you and show you exactly what I need you to do_

**_Sounds good, oh and Quinn….I know you paid our cable bill and I'll be paying you back for that._**

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

**_Q…._**

_Ok, fine. I wasn't snooping through your bills or anything. The cable company called because whatever rep you talked to forgot to give you your confirmation number for your future payment, so I just told her to charge everything to my card._

**_Why did you do that?_**

_I wanted to, you have a zero balance now San, so that's one less thing to worry about. I had her leave my card on file and you can use it whenever you need to ok?_

**_Quinn…._**

_Don't fight me on this San, I did it because I want to help you and Brit out, consider it a bonus for doing the accounting for me_

**_Thank you Quinn, I can't thank you enough_**

_You can thank me by making enchiladas when I come over Friday night, I'll even bring all the ingredients._

Santana laughed. **_Thanks Quinn_**

_You're welcome, kiss my babies for me. Good night_

**_Good night_**

Santana placed the phone back on the charger and slid down slowly to bring Brittany with her before turning off the TV and peppering kisses to her wife's sleeping face and falling asleep herself.

* * *

**2pm the next day**

"You are doing such a good job Dominic." Brittany said with a smile as the twins finger-painted pictures at the kitchen table. "What are you painting sweetheart?"

"This is Batman." He said while pointing to a black stick figure with a cape. "Ummmm, this is a tree, and that's a cat." He explained with a smile.

"Is Batman going to save the cat from the tree?" She asked.

"Yeah Batman can save em." He nodded and continued painting.

"Awesome." She said with a smile while kissing him on the cheek. She then walked over to Gabriella. "What are you making princess?"

"This is mamí and this is you." Gabriella explained while pointing to the two stick figures, one with a huge circle for the stomach. "Oh and this is the baby." She added with a smile.

"Whoa, so detailed. That looks awesome." Brittany said with a smile. "Why don't we hang these up, so they can dry and we show them to mamí when she gets home from work in a few hours."

"Ok!" They both agreed.

"Let's wash our hands off." Brittany said. "Don't touch anything." She reminded them as Dominic jumped out of his booster seat at the table. "Please be careful baby." She said quickly as he ran up the steps in front of the sink so he could wash his hands. Brittany went over and turned on the tap for him and squirted some soap in his palms. "Keep rubbing until all the is color is gone."

She then lifted Gabriella slowly and set her down. "Wash your hands baby girl."

Gabriella nodded and ran up next to Dominic. Brittany walked over and gave her soap as well and smiled as she vigorously washed her hands.

Brittany carefully picked up their pictures and tacked them to the corkboard in the dining room so they could dry. She then cleaned up the newspaper she set down on the kitchen table and recycled it before she closed up the numerous jars of paint, setting them back in the container they kept them in and putting it up under the kitchen sink.

"Do we get snack now?" Dominic asked as he dried his hands on his shirt.

"Use a paper towel baby." Brittany said while handing him one. "Mamí cut up apples and oranges for snack, why don't you both go wait for me in the living room, and we can watch a video."

Dominic grabbed Gabriella's hand and took off running to the living room. Brittany then pulled out the Tupperware containers Santana filled the night before with different fruits and vegetables she cut up for the twins. She placed some orange wedges, apple slices, and grapes in a bowl and grabbed 2 juice boxes and took it to the twins, who were cuddled on the beanbag in the living room, patiently waiting.

"Dominic don't eat all of the oranges before Gabby gets at least one." Brittany told him

"Ok." He nodded and quickly handed his sister an orange so he wouldn't forget.

Brittany made her way to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich when a red heart caught her eye in the fridge. She smiled and pulled out the container and opened it finding a sandwich cut into a heart wrapped in plastic with a note attached. She took the note off and sat down with her sandwich to read it.

_Good afternoon Brit, I knew you would want an after lunch snack while the twins had their snack, so I made your favorite sandwich, you yelled out bananas in your sleep last night (laughing so hard right now), so I added bananas to the sandwich, hope you like it. Love you baby and can't wait to see you tonight._

_XOXO Santana_

Brittany took a bite and instantly moaned at how good it was. She grabbed her phone from the living room and went back to the kitchen to text Santana.

**TO SAN: You are the best wife ever! **Brittany set her phone down and took another bite; she expected it to take a while before Santana replied back to her. But her phone went off right away with a text.

**FROM SAN: You like the sandwich?**

**TO SAN: I love it, the bananas were the perfect addition. Did I really scream that out?**

**FROM SAN: Yeah you did. It was hilarious. Lol Glad you like the sandwich.**

**TO SAN: Thanks again baby. How's work?**

**FROM SAN: Boring, Like 4 patients cancelled, so I ended up finishing the filing so no overtime :(**

**TO SAN: Whoa…that's a lot. Well Quinn dropped off the laptop this morning and she mentioned enchiladas with an evil laugh?**

**FROM SAN: Yeah we've all been sitting around the office. I'm stocking the rubberbands for braces right now. Fun times. Lol.**

**FROM SAN: Great, and Quinn is so greedy sometimes. Lol I told her I would have enchiladas when she comes over tomorrow to show me the systems on the laptop.**

**TO SAN: So Mexican night tomorrow?!**

**FROM SAN: Si mi amor**

**FROM SAN: I gotta go Brit, I'll see you later, kiss the twins for me.**

**TO SAN: Bye baby, love you!**

**FROM SAN: Love you more! XOXOXOXOXO**

Brittany finished her sandwich and placed the container in the sink; she slipped her phone in her pocket and headed back to the living room. She saw the twins fast asleep and grabbed a blanket to cover them before sitting on the couch and turning to the History channel smiling when there was a special on art on.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Margarita Mami

**Thanks to icek8er, Sarah11650, Prettygleekbitch, SantanaLover16, Fangirl44, Channy2425, XenaLin, and the other Guest reviewers**

* * *

**Friday 6pm**

Santana parked the truck in the driveway and grabbed the bouquet of flowers for she bought for Brittany, and the huge elephant shaped cookies she bought for the twins as a special treat and headed towards the house. She opened the door and was immediately bombarded by the twins hugging her legs tightly.

"Hola babies." She said with a smile while setting the items down on the table by the door, so she could bend down and hug the twins. "Were you good for mommy today?" She asked as she peppered kisses to their faces.

"I was." Gabriella said proudly.

"What about you Nick?" Santana asked noticing how quiet he got at the question.

"I had a time out." He told her quietly as Brittany walked in the room.

"Hey baby, how was work?" She asked Santana with a big smile.

"Long and slow." Santana replied with a shrug. "Nick had a time out today?" She then asked while standing up and hugging Brittany before kissing her softly on the lips and rubbing her stomach. "These are for you my love." She added with a wink while handing her flowers. "And hello to you too." She said to Brittany's stomach before kissing it.

"Thanks, these are beautiful San." Brittany blushed while smelling the flowers. "Yeah, he was throwing blocks earlier around the living room as grenades and almost hit Gabby in the head; he didn't throw it at her on purpose, but still." Brittany explained.

Santana nodded. "You know you aren't supposed to throw things in the house mijo." Santana told him. "Why did you do it?"

Nick looked up from his position on the couch. "I wanted to play army, and they were my bombs." He told her while wringing his wrists.

"Did you learn your lesson in timeout?" Santana then asked him.

"I didn't get a lunch treat." He said sadly.

Santana looked over at Brittany and raised her eyebrow, Brittany nodded that he was telling the truth. Santana then sat down on the couch next to him and stilled his hands. "You didn't like that very much did you?"

Nick shook his head. "I won't throw things anymore."

"Thank you." Santana told him while kissing the top of his head and hugging him.

"Do you guys want to watch a video while I talk to mamí upstairs?" Brittany suggested. They both nodded quickly. "Pick one out together."

The twins ran over to the video collection and picked out a movie and ran over to Santana with it.

"Lion King?" Santana laughed because she knew they would pick that movie. "Excellent choice." She quickly put the movie in. "Ready Brit?" She then asked with a smile.

Brittany nodded as Santana grabbed her purse, and messenger bag; she took the cookies to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase and set the cookies on the counter before she followed Brittany up the stairs to their bedroom. After she walked in, Brittany quickly closed the door and pinned her against it kissing her deeply while unbuttoning her blouse.

Santana moaned softly into the kiss dropping her bags to the floor as she ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. "Whoa Brit." She breathed out after the kiss broke. "What's that for?" She then asked with a smile as Brittany continued to undress her and run her hands over Santana's breast and abs.

"I need you San, like really bad right now." Brittany whined.

"The kids are very much awake right now Brit." Santana said softly as her eyes closed when Brittany lifted her bra and began to suck on one of her breasts.

"We can be fast and quiet." Brittany told her while kissing her again. Santana moaned and nodded while she walked Brittany back to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

"I like to take my time with you baby, you know that." Santana told her as Brittany laid down on the bed and slipped her pants off.

"We can be as slow as you want later tonight, all night." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded and lifted Brittany's shirt immediately smiling when she saw she didn't have a bra on. She leaned down and softly kissed her breasts as Brittany opened her legs so Santana could settle between them.

"Can I use the strap Brit?" Santana asked as she kissed down her neck.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

"Ok, hold on." Santana quickly stood up and left the room, she peeped down the stairs at the twins, and saw they were very engrossed in the movie, singing and dancing along. She then ran back to the bedroom and locked the door after she closed it softly. She then went to their closet and pulled out the strap on. "Which one do you want Brit?" She asked.

"The blue one." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana nodded and quickly stripped her remaining clothes off and put it on. She then crawled on the bed slowly and laid next to Brittany and pulled her into a long passionate kiss while running her hand over body, she reached her hand down and ran her fingers slowly through Brittany's fingers to make sure she was ready and wet enough.

"I'm ready San." Brittany moaned out.

"Ok, I just want to be sure baby." Santana told her while sitting up and moving over between her legs. She planted soft kisses on the inside of Brittany's thighs before kissing her core softly and slowly running her tongue through her folds a few times.

She then sat on her knees and spread Brittany's legs open wide and slowly entered the dildo inside of her, stopping every time she heard Brittany's breath hitch to give her time to adjust to the width. Once she was completely in Brittany she stayed perfectly still for a few moments and massaged her thighs as Brittany's breath evened out. She then began to take long, slow, deep strokes in and out of her smiling every time Brittany moaned in pleasure.

"Keep going…..keep going." Brittany moaned out while resting her hands on Santana's hips and holding them tightly. Santana leaned down as best she could and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"This is getting trickier Brit." Santana smiled as she rested her hand on her wife's stomach and picked up the rhythm. "God, Brit." Santana moaned softly.

"Yes San!" Brittany screamed out as Santana began to thrust faster into her.

"You feel good baby, so fuckin good right now Brit." Santana moaned while lifting Brittany's right leg over her shoulder for a different angle, so she was able to reach her face easier. She leaned down to kiss Brittany. "I love you so much." She said with a smile when the kiss broke as she looked directly in Brittany's eyes.

"I love you too." Brittany said before capturing her lips again as Santana began to thrust harder and faster into her. Santana felt her own arms start to tense and shake as the sensation from the piece inside of her was hitting her at the perfect spot. She sat back up and held Brittany's hips tightly as they both attempted to stifle their moans. Brittany reached over and grabbed a pillow quickly as her legs stiffened. Santana then knew Brittany was right on the edge so she moved as fast she could and sent them both crashing together. Brittany put the pillow over her face as she screamed out in pleasure, while Santana bit her bottom lip as tears streamed out of her eyes as she clenched them tightly.

"Whew Brit." Santana panted out as she slowly slid out of her and briefly laid down next to her on the bed. She held the back of Brittany's head and peppered kisses to her face before pressing their lips together and darting her tongue inside Brittany's mouth. "That was exactly what I needed baby." She laughed out.

Brittany nodded and continued to attempt to catch her breath while holding Santana tightly, her eyes still closed.

Santana sat up quickly. "Brit, are you ok?"

Brittany opened her eyes when she heard the urgency in Santana's voice. "I'm ok San." Brittany told her quickly. "I just really needed that release." She added while grabbing Santana's hand and kissing it as the doorbell rang.

"Shit, that's probably Q." Santana said while looking Brittany over. "Are you sure you're okay baby?" She asked while rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"Go get the door San, I'm ok baby. I'll be down in a minute after I clean myself up." Brittany told her while sitting up.

Santana kissed her quickly and hopped out of bed grabbing her robe from the closet door before running downstairs to the door. She looked at the twins and smiled as they danced to the music of the movie.

"Hey Q." Santana said while opening the door.

Quinn smirked and looked the Latina up and down. "What did you do, jump Brittany when you walked through the door, didn't you just get off work like 30 minutes ago." She whispered while laughing as she hugged her.

"Whatever, Brit's not always innocent." Santana laughed.

"Tia Quinn!" Gabriella said excitedly while running over towards her.

"I brought food for enchiladas, and a special treat for my two favorite little people." Quinn said with a smile while handing Santana the 3 grocery bags, and bending down hugging Gabriella. "Hey, sweetheart."

"We have food here Q." Santana told her.

"Well, my special meal, I bring the food." She smiled. "I brought margarita mix too, will Brit mind if you drink?"

"I don't know Q." Santana replied as they walked to the kitchen with the groceries.

Quinn quickly ruffled Dominic's hair as she walked past and kissed his forehead, smiling when he wiped the kiss away and smirked at her. Gabriella climbed back on the couch and snuggled close to her brother to finish watching the movie.

"Well, I don't want to drink alone, I'll just save the mix for another day, or we can make virgin ones." Quinn suggested.

"Drink your margaritas." Brittany said with a smile as she entered the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and a Cheerios sweatshirt.

"Are you sure Brit?" Santana asked.

Brittany went over by her and hugged her. "Yeah, it's fine San, the kids will be sleep in a few hours anyways, and you deserve a drink baby. I'll even make them, since I make them the best."

"Yeah you do." Quinn smiled as she pushed Santana out of the way to hug Brittany and rub her stomach. "Hey Brit, you're glowing, I wonder why." She smirked. "Hello, little one." She then added to Brittany's stomach.

"How are you Quinn?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Couldn't be better since I'm getting enchiladas tonight." She laughed.

"I'm going to go put some clothes on." Santana replied over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

Once Santana was out of earshot, Quinn reached in her purse and pulled out a letter. "This was on your door Brit." She said while handing her the letter. "I know Santana's pride won't let her ask for help, but if you guys need money, please just ask me."

Brittany took the envelope and saw the big red 'final notice' stamp on it and sighed. "I'll talk to San about this tomorrow, she's in such a good mood today, she has been all week actually." Brittany replied while folding up the letter and putting it in her shorts. "Thanks Quinn."

"Brit, do you want, no, do you need some money?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Santana said she is handling it." Brittany replied.

"Ok." Quinn nodded with a smile. "But, the offer is there, ok?"

"I know, thanks." Brittany said while hugging her.

Santana came back downstairs in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with her hair in loose bun on top of her head. She instantly went over to Brittany and kissed her softly, she then rested her hand on her wife's chest. "I just wanted to make sure your breathing finally evened out." She whispered discreetly to her.

"Yeah it did, thanks." Brittany told her with a smile. "Rounds 2 through 5 later tonight?" She then asked while grazing Santana's ear with her lips.

"You two never could whisper." Quinn said while rolling her eyes and unpacking the groceries.

"2 through 6." Santana winked. "I want to try something new."

"Oh really?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Santana nodded and pulled her into a deep kiss again. "Break it up, I'm hungry." Quinn whined.

"I'll make the margaritas and then get out of your hair, so you can cook and go over the stuff Quinn needs to show you." Brittany said with a smile while reaching down to grab the blender.

Santana quickly ran over. "I'll get it Brit." She added while bending down and pulling the blender out of the bottom cupboard.

Quinn made a whipping noise sound effect and took her blazer off. Santana instantly glared over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You want dinner or not?"

"Play nice." Brittany laughed.

* * *

After Brittany made the 2 pitchers of margaritas, one pitcher being raspberry virgin for her and the twins, she poured the twins a small amount in their sippy cups and headed to the living room to watch the rest of the movie, while Santana began to cook.

Quinn poured Santana a margarita and set it on the counter next to the stove. "Thanks Q, so lay it on me, what do you need me to do?"

Quinn took a sip and brought the laptop over to the counter so Santana could see the screen. "So these are the different spreadsheets we have." She started by pointing to the spreadsheets on the desktop. "They will automatically be updated for you every week, you have wifi right?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah we do, I guess I need to make sure that bill stays paid on time." She stated while whispering the rest.

"It's connected to your cable bill right?" Quinn looked up and asked her.

"Yeah." Santana replied while adding more seasoning to the meat she was cooking.

"Then it will stay paid, just keep using my card that's on file." Quinn told her. "And if you tell me no or try to argue, I'll just go down to the office and pay it myself."

Santana sighed. "Thanks Q."

"Not a problem San, we're best friends babe, let me help you and Brit out." Quinn replied while grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You can pay me in food if it makes you feel better."

"You need to learn how to cook." Santana laughed.

"I can cook." Quinn said defensively. "Just not as good as you and Brit."

"Ok, so the spreadsheets will be updated for me?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, all I need you to do is go to these different applications over here and run the weekly reports and cross reference with the spreadsheets, to make sure the numbers are right."

"Can I make new spreadsheets and then compare?" Santana asked her. "Brit? Do you want them spicy tonight?" She called out.

"Whatever is easier for you, doesn't matter to me." Quinn told her.

"Not too spicy, the new baby isn't a fan of spicy food remember?" Brittany replied back.

Santana scooped a little of the meat on a wooden spoon. "Be right back Q, let me make sure it isn't too spicy for Brit, I don't want her to get sick again."

Quinn nodded. "Go ahead."

Santana walked the wooden spoon carefully to the living room. "Here B, try this baby." Brittany leaned forward and ate the meat off the spoon. "Too spicy?" Santana asked her.

"No, this is perfect," Brittany told her. "Thanks."

"I want some." Dominic said quickly.

"Come get a little piece for you and you sister mijo, then you can eat the rest at dinner." Santana told him while lifting him off the couch,

He ran full speed into the kitchen and slid across the floor with his socks into Quinn's leg. "Hey you." Quinn laughed out while picking him up and peppering kisses to his face, knowing he secretly liked it.

"No more kisses, no more kisses." Dominic laughed out as Santana walked in the kitchen

Santana smiled at the two and took a quick picture with her phone. She then went to the stove and got two small pieces of chicken out and placed them in a napkin. "One for you, and one for Gabby." She then told him as Quinn set him down.

"Gracias." He said happily and ran back out of the kitchen.

"This may be bias, since I'm their god mother, but you seriously have the cutest kids ever San." Quinn gushed. "The fact that Gabby looks just like you is adorable and hilarious at the same time."

"She's a looker." Santana winked. "And thank you." She then looked over her shoulder towards the living room. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded while taking another sip of her drink.

"I hope we have a little girl that looks like Brit." She said shyly. "Those same blue eyes, and blonde hair, that bright personality."

"She will steal your heart." Quinn laughed. "You're a sucker for blondes."

"Not all blondes." Santana replied.

"Says the woman who made enchiladas at my request." Quinn laughed.

"You don't count." Santana said while playfully pushing her.

"Ok, let me show you the rest so we can eat, drink, and laugh." Quinn told her.

* * *

**10pm**

"The twins are squeaky clean and sleep." Brittany smiled while coming back into the living room and snuggling close to Santana on the couch. Santana immediately pulled Brittany back into her chest and wrapped her arms around her before kissing her on the cheek.

"I would have helped you Brit." She told her.

Brittany shook her head. "I had it under control, besides we have company right now."

"Quinn's not company Brit." Santana laughed out.

"Whatever." Quinn replied while slipping her shoes off and getting comfortable in the recliner.

"Well it's still kind of early, want to watch a movie or talk or something?" Brittany suggested.

"Let's play dominoes." Quinn suggested.

"You up for a game baby?" Santana asked while rubbing her sides.

"Yeah, I'll make some more margaritas for you girls." Brittany said while standing up.

"No, I have to drive home Brit." Quinn replied while waving her hands.

"Mitchell's out of town right?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. "So stay the night if you get drunk or tipsy or whatever, we have a guestroom, a couch, and a sofa bed in the basement. Take your pick."

"I don't want to impose." Quinn said quickly.

"Can Q stay Brit?" Santana pretended to ask.

Brittany laughed. "If you two don't fight all night, I don't care."

Brittany went to the kitchen and mixed up another pitcher of margaritas while yawning. Santana came in a few minutes later and caught her mid yawn. "If you're tired Brit, we can kick Quinn out." She stated while hugging Brittany from behind and rubbing her sides while kissing her neck.

Brittany laughed. "I'm going up to bed, I want you to hang out with Quinnie and relax tonight." Brittany told her while turning around to face her. "You need a night to relax and unwind. You're stressed, I can see it all over your face, I felt it when we made love earlier."

"Y-you didn't l-like it." Santana asked quickly while turning red.

"That's not what I said." Brittany countered immediately while grabbing her hands. "You were amazing, you are always amazing in bed, don't doubt that. You always more than satisfy me Santana." She added while pulling her into a kiss. "But, your body tensed a lot, which happens when you're stressed, it doesn't affect when we have sex, I just notice everything about you." Brittany told her.

"I don't want to relax with Q, I rather relax with you in bed." Santana said while rubbing Brittany's stomach. "And with the baby too."

"You're off this weekend right?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded. "Then we can relax all weekend together. Have a night with Q." Brittany told her. "Find out why she's over here so much, not that I mind at all, but I think something is going on with her and Mitchell, she doesn't have her engagement ring on either.."

"You think?" Santana asked while resting her hands on Brittany's stomach and rubbing.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, her eyes always shift quickly when we mention his name." Brittany then turned around to turn the blender off and fill up two margarita glasses.

"I'll be up to check on you periodically." Santana told her as Brittany handed her the two glasses.

"I would say you don't have to but I know you will anyways." Brittany smiled.

"Damn right." Santana laughed before kissing Brittany softly. "I love you Brit."

"I love you too San." Brittany told her while lifting the pitcher. "I'll carry this for you."

Once they reached the living room, Brittany walked over and hugged Quinn. "I'm going to lay down Quinnie, you two have fun."

"IF you're tired Brit, I can leave." Quinn said quickly.

"It's fine, stay as long as you like." Brittany told her. "Have a good night."

"Brit, I'll walk you upstairs." Santana replied after taking a sip of her margarita and following Brittany up the stairs.

"You don't have to tuck me in San." Brittany laughed as Santana helped her change into pajamas and pulled back the covers for her, once she laid down, Santana quickly pulled the covers back over her and leaned down kissing her.

"Do you need anything baby?" Santana asked. "Like a snack or anything?"

"I'm ok, I'm just going to watch a little TV." Brittany told her as she yawned again.

"Ok, I'm sure I'll be up soon." Santana told her. "Good night Brit."

"Night San." Brittany said softly through another yawn.

Santana grabbed the remote and turned the TV volume down before setting it back on the bedside table. She smiled at Brittany, as she drifted to sleep before turning the light off and slipping out the door. She then went and checked on the twins and kissed them each on the forehead.

Santana went back downstairs where Quinn was knocking back shots of tequila. Santana frowned. "Why did Brit make margaritas if you're just going to do shots?" Santana laughed.

"I need something a little stronger." Quinn shrugged.

Santana lifted her glass and took a long sip. "What's wrong?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Everything." She then slid a shot to Santana.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn before taking the shot with her. "You aren't a big tequila drinker, not a straighter shooter with it, so let's talk. Start from the beginning." Santana said softly.

* * *

**2am**

When Brittany woke up to use the bathroom, she opened her eyes and noticed Santana wasn't in bed with her. She frowned slightly before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. After washing her hands she went to check on the twins and see if Santana was snuggled with Gabriella, which happened quite often. When she didn't find her in the bed with either of the twins she went downstairs where she found Santana and Quinn passed out, Santana stretched out on the couch and Quinn curled in a ball in the recliner. The pitcher of margaritas was empty, as was the bottle of tequila, which was lying sideways on the table.

Brittany turned off the TV and rubbed Santana's arm. "San...wake up baby." She cooed softly. Santana groaned and fluttered her eyes open, showing how red and glossy they were. "Yikes, you're drunk." Brittany said softly. "Ummmmm, I can't carry you, so let me get you guys some aspirin and water, so you can wake up a little."

Brittany went to the kitchen and got two bottles of water; she then went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. She went towards the basement to grab Quinn a pair of sweats to slip on and smiled happily when she saw a basket of laundry right by the door. "Thank God." She whispered while grabbing a pair of yoga pants out.

She went over to Quinn and woke her up. "Quinnie, put these on babe." Brittany said while rubbing her arm to wake her up. She noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and made a mental note to ask Santana about it tomorrow, and hope she actually remembered. Quinn jumped up and ran to the bathroom quickly while holding her mouth.

Brittany sighed and went back over to Santana. "Come on baby; let's go upstairs, so you can lay down in bed."

"Sorry Brit." Santana slurred out as Brittany pulled her into a sitting position.

"It's ok." Brittany smiled while opening the aspirin bottle and putting 2 in her hand. "Take these so you don't have a hangover in the morning."

Santana nodded and took the pills as Brittany began to pick up the bottle and glasses to take to the kitchen. Santana saw her cleaning up and jumped up wobbly. "N-no Brit, ssssssssit down. I clean up it all." Santana slurred out while grabbing the items from Brittany.

Brittany laughed and nodded, knowing that arguing with a drunken Santana was pointless. She instead chose to hold Santana around the waist as she followed her to the kitchen to steady her. Santana stumbled to the sink and put the glasses and pitcher in. She then grabbed the dishtowel and began to wipe down the sink. Brittany stood patiently behind her and rubbed her sides, never letting her go.

"Let's go to bed San." Brittany said softly to her.

"Cocina limpia ahora." Santana said quickly.

Brittany frowned. "I don't know what you said baby, but I don't think you said it right." She laughed softly. "All I heard was clean, and no, you need to lie down."

Santana turned in her arms and kissed her while wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck attempting to pull her closer. Santana moaned softly into the kiss and began kissing down Brittany's neck before capturing her lips and slipping her tongue in slowly.

"I can taste the tequila on your lips San, we can't kiss baby." Brittany told her while moving her head. "Come on, let's go to bed." She kissed Santana on the forehead and grabbed her hand. As they walked through the living room, she saw Quinn changing into the sweatpants slowly. "Quinn, do you want to come up to the guestroom?"

Quinn turned and slowly looked at the stairs and then down at the couch. "No, here is good, no steps." She mumbled out.

Brittany laughed at her and went to the closet and grabbed some extra pillows and a big comforter. "Here you go."

Once they got upstairs, Brittany led Santana straight to the bathroom and put toothpaste on her toothbrush. "Brush." She said softly to her wife. "I don't want to smell tequila on your breath all night baby."

Santana smiled and began to brush her teeth while leaning into Brittany's side. Brittany held her close until she finished and then led her to the bed. "Take your clothes off San."

Santana slowly undressed herself and laid down quickly. "The room is spinning Brit."

"I'm sure it is." Brittany told her quietly as she went back to the bathroom and got a cold towel. She ran it over Santana's chest and neck. "Good night beautiful." She said sweetly as she laid down. Santana nestled close to her and rested her hand on Brittany's stomach. Brittany turned and kissed her, allowing Santana to deepen the kiss briefly, since she didn't taste the tequila on her anymore.

* * *

**10am**

Santana groaned when she heard the house phone ring and rolled over on her stomach placing the pillow on her head. She reached her hand out and felt that the bed was cool. She lifted her head just as Brittany came walking in the room.

"Good morning margarita mami." Brittany said happily with a smile as she set down a plate of breakfast.

"Hey Brit." Santana rasped out as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked while running a cold towel over her forehead.

"Like the 16 year old Santana that couldn't hold her liquor and got beyond drunk after Sectionals." Santana laughed softly.

Brittany smiled. "Well, this time you don't have your mom screaming at you while you cry to me on the phone on how bad your head hurts." Brittany told her while sitting on the bed and stroking her hair. "Sit up, I made you breakfast."

Santana opened her eyes and sat up slowly as Brittany handed her a plate with an omelet and 3 sausage patties. "Sorry for getting drunk with Q."

"It's ok." Brittany told her. "You weren't sloppy drunk or throwing up, just a little wobbly."

"Did we make a mess downstairs?" Santana asked while taking a bite of one of her sausage.

"No, you insisted on cleaning up yourself last night anyways." Brittany told her while stretching her legs out on the bed.

"Where are the kids?" Santana asked while holding up the rest of the sausage to Brittany, who ate it with a smile.

"With my parents at the museum, I figured you would need a little rest." Brittany told her.

"Where's Q?" Santana then asked. "She go home?"

Brittany shook her head. "She's asleep in the guestroom."

"Oh, ok." Santana yawned out while taking a bite of her omelet. "This is really good Brit, thanks."

"You're welcome." Brittany reached over and grabbed the blanket and tossed it over her legs before kissing Santana on the temple.

"You look tired." Santana told her.

"I actually am a little bit." Brittany admitted.

"What time are the kids coming back?" Santana asked while setting the plate down on the bed and wrapping her arm around Brittany.

Brittany yawned again. "Sometime this evening." She answered.

"Take a nap Brit." Santana told her while helping her slide down so she was laying flat. She leaned over and kissed her softly before finishing her breakfast and cuddling close to her, falling back asleep herself.

* * *

**11pm**

Brittany and Santana spent majority of the day in bed cuddled together while they watched movies and Santana rubbed Brittany's stomach and got rid of her hangover. Around 2pm, Quinn cooked lunch as a thank you, while the three of them discussed a fair pay rate for Santana doing the accounting work for Quinn. The twins came home around 6pm, hyped up from a day with their grandparents and made mini pizzas, courtesy of Quinn before playing board games with the three women until bed time.

Quinn left around 9pm after thanking Santana for letting her vent and hang out with her and their kids. Santana ran Brittany nice hot bubble bath to relax her and sat on the floor next to the tub and sang to her while she soaked away.

Santana was sitting on the couch, going over the different programs on the laptop Quinn dropped off to her. She had her glasses on, having taken her contacts out to give her eyes a rest, her hair was in a messy bun; she was wearing an old sweatshirt with the twins picture on it from the county fair last year, and had a pair of small shorts. She he had her legs tucked under her and was writing quickly on a notepad on her lap while looking up periodically at the screen. She had her ipod on playing music softly from the stereo.

Brittany came in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate and set it on the table for her before sitting next to her on the couch. Santana looked over at her and kissed her softly. "Did the music wake you Brit? I can turn it off." Santana said as she reached for the remote.

Brittany shook her head and smiled. "No, it's fine. The baby wants to be around you right now."

Santana smiled and set the notebook on the table. She then opened Brittany's robe and lifted her tank top up exposing her bare stomach and peppered kisses on her stomach while rubbing it. "Hey little one." She said softly before kissing her stomach one last time and pulling her shirt back down.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked her as Santana lifted her legs across her lap and picked the notebook up again.

"Just familiarizing myself with the programs, and running some additional reports for Quinn. The numbers aren't adding up." Santana told her while narrowing her eyes at the screen. "It's not making sense." She added while shaking her head.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Brittany asked her while pulling the envelope Quinn gave her out of her robe pocket.

Santana clicked a few more keys and looked over. "Sure, what's up?"

"This." Brittany handed her the envelope. "I thought you paid the mortgage San. I thought you've been paying the mortgage the past couple months."

Santana took the envelope and opened it up quickly. She sighed and exhaled softly. "I've been paying some of it, that's all we can afford Brit, I talked to the lady at the bank and she said it was ok. I'll take care of it Brit."

"I got the money from my parents this morning when they picked up the twins." Brittany told her. "I know you'll be mad, but I don't care." She then pulled out a check for the exact amount of the past due. I'm mailing it off tomorrow to pay." She added while pulling out another check from her robe pocket as well and handing it to Santana. "Take this to bank on your lunch break from work on Monday, please."

Santana looked at the check for $1500 and immediately shook her head. "No."

"This is from Quinn, San." Brittany told her. "Take it to the bank, so we can pay the bills."

"I have it under control Brit." Santana told her. "Don't you trust me baby?" She then asked her.

"This isn't a trust issue Santana, and you know it isn't." Brittany told her. "I went through the bills and we are behind in almost everything, everything baby. You can't do it alone. It's ok to ask for help."

"It's my job to take care of you, and if I can't do that…." Santana shook her head.

"Take care of me, San, by accepting help, admitting we need help." Brittany told her. "I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too late." She swung her legs off of Santana's lap and turned the Latina's head to kiss her. She sighed in contentment when she felt Santana kiss her back, knowing that meant Santana wasn't mad at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana told her.

After Brittany went upstairs, Santana sat and stared at the check from Quinn for a few more minutes before tossing it on the table. She picked up her cell phone and texted Quinn

**TO QUINN: Thanks for the check**

She began to log off the laptop so she could head up to bed when her phone lit up with a text message.

**FROM QUINN: You're welcome, thanks for listening to me last night. Mind if I come over for dinner this week?**

**TO QUINN: No problem, things will get better for you, and absolutely name the day and what you want to eat.**

**FROM QUINN: Ok, thanks. Kiss Brit and the twins for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

Santana stretched and stood up to head upstairs. She turned off all the lights in the living room, and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed Brittany a juice box and two packs of fruit snacks. When she entered their bedroom she saw Brittany sitting in bed browsing through an art magazine.

"Dinosaurs or princesses?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked up with a smile. "Dinosaurs." She beamed. Santana smiled and tossed the pack of fruit snacks at her before getting in bed. Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder as she began to eat the fruit snacks.

"Hey Brit, do you think you can get a job at that art gallery we went to? Just one where you sit down, for a few hours to help out with money a little, maybe?" Santana asked slowly.

"I'll call Monday and see." Brittany told her.

"We can work on your resume tomorrow and update it." Santana added.

"Thank you for letting me help, San." Brittany told her while lifting her head.

Santana looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks for asking Quinn and your parents for help." She then kissed Brittany. "It's hard for me."

"I know it is, but that's why I'm here." Brittany told her.

"Can I have a T Rex?" Santana asked her.

Brittany nodded excitedly and dug through the pack to find one and held it up to her mouth. Santana accepted it and kissed her fingertips before eating the fruit snack.

"I invited Quinn over for dinner this week." Santana stated as they laid down and she cuddled close to Brittany's side.

"Sounds good." Brittany told her. "Is everything ok with her?"

Santana shook her head. "No, she needs to be around us for a little while."

Brittany nodded. "Ok." She then turned her head and kissed Santana while pulling her closer. "We never got to rounds 2 through 5." Brittany whispered when the kiss broke.

Santana smirked. "You mean 2 through 6." She corrected before lifting Brittany's tank top and massaging her breasts as she began to kiss her on the neck.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	5. When It Rains, It Pours

**Thanks to icesk8er, mag01, Panda Queen, guesttt, catmig, It's Brittana, slbsp-33, DominoL, auntdedra, Fangirl44, Fern, Kasia, Fannamed Dam, SpokenWords07, and all the other amazing GUEST that took the time to review.**

* * *

**One week later - Midnight**

"Are you cold Brit?" Santana asked while pulling the cover higher up her body and tucking it around her neck. "Brit?" She asked again when she didn't get a response. She reached out her hand blindly, since her eyes were still closed, and immediately popped them open when she didn't feel Brittany's warm body and was instead met with a cool bed. She sat up and looked towards the bathroom. "Brit?" When she noticed the bathroom was dark and vacant, she hopped out of bed and put her robe on to go look for her wife.

After checking the twins' rooms and the guestroom, she made her way down the dark staircase and saw a single lamp on illuminating the living room. Brittany was curled on the couch, with a blanket covering her legs with various art books and magazine surrounding her. She was sipping on a mug of hot chocolate, filled to the brim with marshmallows, and would close her eyes every so often to quiz herself. She would slowly open one eye to check and see if she was correct and would silently clap, and do a little dance when she was, but if she was wrong, she would slightly pout while furrowing her eyebrows at the book and make a note on the notebook she had on the table.

"No wonder the bed was cold, my favorite source of heat is down here." Santana said softly with a smile as she made her way over to the couch. She kissed Brittany on the forehead and sat on the coffee table. "Why are you up baby?" Santana asked while reaching over and rubbing Brittany's stomach a few times.

Brittany looked up and smiled at her before tapping her lips with her index finger, a sure indication that she wanted a kiss. Santana laughed and leaned forward and kissed her wife. She then took a sip of Brittany's hot chocolate and offered the mug to the blonde, who took a sip and then smiled brightly at her wife. "Scoot up baby, let me sit with you."

Brittany nodded and leaned forward so Santana could slide comfortably behind her and lean back on the arm of the couch. The Latina immediately wrapped her arms around Brittany, as she relaxed into her embrace and laid back on her chest. "Why are you awake Brit?" She asked before kissing her softly on the neck, and then resting her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"I wanted to brush up a few last minute things before my interview in the morning." Brittany told her while reaching for a different book and quickly thumbing through it, settling on the page she wanted.

Santana hugged her tighter and exhaled softly. "You are going to nail the interview babe, you graduated the top of our class in the Art History program at Ohio State, and you don't have anything to worry about." She assured her wife.

"That was 7 years ago San." Brittany said while shaking her head. "I still need to brush up."

"Brit, you stopped teaching just 7 months ago, we still get all the art magazines sent to the house, thank God for the yearly subscriptions we paid for, which you read like 3 times a week, in depth mind you, and take notes." Santana said with a smile. "If the people at the gallery don't hire you, then they are fools that truly missed out on a great asset to their gallery."

Brittany turned her head and looked at Santana with tears in her eyes. "You really think that?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Of course baby, you're like a art guru." She laughed out. "You have a passion for art and art history that most people usually fake. You really understand the pieces, even the abstract ones. You're able to tap into the artist's emotions and even identify which emotion provoked what piece of art you are looking at. You're a genius when it comes to art, Brittany. You'll blow the people at 7th Street Art Gallery away." She added while running her hands slowly up and down Brittany's arms.

"Thank you." Brittany replied. "I know we need the money and I don't want to mess anything up for us."

Santana frowned and wiped Brittany's tears away. "Brit, I want you to listen to me baby, I will take care of the major bills, I don't want you to stress or worry about that at all. Seriously." Santana said sternly. "Don't put all this pressure on yourself or the baby, please."

"You put pressure on yourself San, that's not fair to you." Brittany stated.

"I'm not carrying the most awesome baby in the world right now." Santana winked while resting her hands on Brittany's stomach. "I don't expect you to make a lot of money Brit, and take over the bills. I would never put that kind of stress of you. You know that." Santana kissed her gently on the cheek. "With your parents paying the past due for the mortgage, and the $1500 that Q gave us, I was, no, _you_ were to bring almost all of the bills current."

"Current for now, what about the payment for the truck, San?" Brittany questioned.

"Brittany, baby, don't worry about anything of that right now, please?" Santana said quickly. "All you should be thinking about is what you want me to cook for dinner tomorrow when we celebrate your new job." Santana smiled. "So, don't cook dinner, I'll start as soon as I get home, I promise we won't eat too late."

Brittany nodded. "Ok, are you sure you're okay taking the bus to work in the morning?"

"Not a problem Brit, you need the truck to take the twins to Tina's daycare, and then pick them up. I would be miserable and completely distracted at work if you take the bus. That, that wouldn't sit well with me." Santana told her.

"Well, I can drop you off at work, then the kids and I can pick up when you get off." Brittany suggested.

"You would have to get up earlier than normal to take me." Santana said while shaking her head.

"I wake up to make you breakfast and coffee every morning anyways." Brittany stated.

"Yes, which I love and appreciate, but you aren't getting dressed to leave the house. You do that in those sexy duck pajamas of yours." Santana teased. "Besides, then you would have to get the kids up and dressed, it's just too much, baby."

Brittany nodded. "I guess that would waste more gas, all the driving back and forth."

Santana hummed in agreement. "Will you come back to bed with me now?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, let's go." She slowly sat up as Santana quickly jumped up from behind her and helped pull her up. She then turned off the lamp and grabbed Brittany's hand leading her up to the bedroom.

Once they were back in bed, Santana wiggled close to Brittany and rested her hand, under her shirt, on her lower back and softly massaged it. "I love you Brit."

Brittany quickly blushed. "I love you too, Santana." She then leaned forward and kissed Santana softly on the lips before closing her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night, baby." Santana replied as she kissed Brittany on the nose and closed her own eyes.

* * *

"Gabby please eat your cereal, we need to get going sweetheart." Brittany said while setting her plate, from her English muffin and Nutella, and Dominic's bowl in the sink.

"But the O's are wet now." Gabriella told her.

"Well, that's because they're in milk baby, do you want dry cereal instead today?" Brittany asked. Gabriella was notorious for requesting a bowl on dry cereal some days, since she wasn't a huge fan of milk.

Gabriella shook her head. "They are _too _wet." She picked up her spoon and stirred the cereal around. "Muy húmedo." She added as tears started to form.

"Gabby sad!" Dominic said quickly while wiping the milk off of his mouth. Brittany sighed.

"Nick, can you go get your sneakers, please?" Brittany asked. The little boy nodded quickly and jumped from his chair at the kitchen table and ran full speed out of the kitchen.

Brittany then scooted her chair close to Gabriella. "I don't understand, sweetheart. How are they too wet?" She asked her wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumb.

Gabriella reached in her bowl and picked up a soggy Froot Loop and held it up to Brittany. "See…"

"Oh, it's soggy." Brittany said when she finally understood. She then realized that she poured Gabriella's cereal first, instead of last like Santana always does for her, so the cereal stays firms longer. "I'm sorry, ummm, how about a muffin for breakfast?" She then suggested.

"Ok." Gabriella said quietly.

Brittany kissed her on the temple and grabbed the bowl of cereal and set it in the sink. She then grabbed an apple cinnamon muffin, and cut it in half, she then set it on a napkin for Gabriella. "We have to get going, honey, so eat quickly ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "Gracias."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Brittany smiled as she pulled out her phone to text Santana.

**TO SAN: Did you get to work ok today baby?**

She set her phone back on the table to clean up the kitchen a little before they left the house when her phone vibrated immediately with a response from Santana.

**FROM SAN: Yea I did, the bus wasn't too bad, although this homeless man sat super close to me**

**TO SAN: Cool, you made a friend. LOL**

**FROM SAN: Very funny Brit. Lol Are you ready for your interview?**

**TO SAN: Yeah, I'm going to take your advice from this morning and just not think about anything. I cleared my mind so when she asks a question hopefully it just pops up.**

**FROM SAN: You'll be great Brit Brit, any problems with the kids this morning?**

**TO SAN: Gabby's cereal got too soggy, I poured hers first, so we almost had a little meltdown over how wet her cereal was, but I gave her half a muffin instead**

**FROM SAN She said her cereal was too wet? Lol**

**TO SAN: Yeah, I was lost until she handed me the soggy Froot Loop Lol**

**TO SAN: We gotta get going baby, see you later tonight**

**FROM SAN: Bye Brit, and good luck! XOXO**

* * *

"So how is Brittany doing?" Steven, Santana's coworker asked her.

"She's doing really good, she's getting big." She smiled. "She's the cutest pregnant woman ever, like she's always happy."

"I bet." Steven smiled. "How are the twins doing with the prospect of a new baby on the way?"

"Dominic kind of ignores it." Santana laughs. "He doesn't mention the baby ever, but he does know he has to be careful around her, so he doesn't climb on her as often anymore. Gabriella on the other hand is so excited." Santana beamed. "She's always touching Brittany's stomach when she can. She gives her stomach a kiss before bedtime every night too." Santana smiled. "She's going to be an awesome big sister."

"She's so cute." Steven replied. "Are you having a girl? Because if so, Nick will have his hands full with 4 women in the house, and 2 sisters to protect." He laughed.

"God, he's so protective of Gabby." Santana smiled. "If they are at the park or out of the house, he always grabs her hand." She laughed. "Sometimes he ends up dragging her, he's kind of strong for his age." She said as she thought to herself. "But, no, we don't know what we are having yet. We want to wait a little while longer."

"Well, I'm sure they will be adorable." Steven told her.

"Thanks, I can't wait to have another little one running around." Santana added.

"Do you plan on carrying again?" He asked her.

Santana shrugged. "We are already strapped for money now, so it wouldn't be the best decision. Once we get stronger financially maybe in a few years, I would love to carry again or Brit can carry again, we honestly haven't discussed thought. Focusing on one bun in the oven at a time."

"Good thinking." Steven smiled.

"Santana, can we see you in the back, please?" The owner of the dentist office said.

Santana looked up from the braces wires she was organizing and nodded. "Sure, Dr. Jackson." Santana took her gloves off and headed to the back office.

"Have a seat." Dr. Jackson smiled. Santana hesitantly took a seat. "I want to start off by saying you are doing a fantastic job, you're never late, and you don't leave work early. We appreciate all your dedication."

"Thank you." Santana said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, due to budget cuts, with the loss of a lot of our patients to bigger offices, we are going to need to…"

"Please don't fire me." Santana said quickly as tears formed in her eyes. "I really, really need this job." She added. "My family needs me to work, please."

* * *

"So Brittany, can you tell us a little about your art background."

"Absolutely, I went to Ohio State and graduated with a 3.8 grade point average with a degree in art history. Ever since I was a little girl, I've loved art, the feelings it evokes, the passion behind every piece, it's just like a breath of fresh air to me." Brittany said with a smile. "I worked as an art teacher at William McKinley High School after graduation for around 3 years, before dropping down to a substitute teacher."

"Why the decision to become a substitute?" Mrs. Morris, the owner of the art gallery asked.

"I enjoyed working with different age groups, and different skill sets." Brittany started to explain. "It was so amazing to one day work with a group of 6th graders while they mastered stippling, then a few days later working with a group of high school seniors and having them freestyle paint their dreams. I feel it kept me sharper as a teacher and forced me to keep up no only with my own art skills but with my knowledge on art a whole as well."

"So you draw yourself?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "I draw and paint when I get a chance."

"Impressive, so you are definitely passionate about the craft, and after going over a number of paintings and sculptures, you are more than knowledgeable in different genres and styles of art." Mrs. Morris smiled. "The only thing that may be of a small concern to my husband, the co owner, is you're pregnant." She added quietly. "Not, because of you being pregnant, but more from a stand point of since you are only asking for a part time position, we wouldn't be able to provide any health benefits.

"I have healthcare." Brittany said with a smile. "My wife's father is a doctor, so we are very well covered in that department. Me and my little one." Brittany added while resting her hand on her stomach.

Mrs. Morris smiled. "You mentioned you have twin 3 year olds, will working some nights, for instance if we have a gallery night, be a problem?"

"Not at all, Santana, my wife, works first shift, and she's home by 5 at the latest every night. We also have a lot of close friends that would be willing to watch the kids if there ever was any overlap." Brittany assured her. "That definitely won't be a problem."

"One final note." Mrs. Morris shifted through a stack of papers. "A lot of our gallery nights will feature an artist in particular, if we were to give you prints of their work and information about their background, how long would it take you to get completely prepared to talk about their work if a patron had a question?"

Brittany thought carefully. "One week."

"One week?"

Brittany nodded confidently. "I'm dedicated in everything I do, if an artist showcase was on a Friday, giving me the material the Friday or Saturday before would be more than sufficient time for me to thoroughly prepare."

"Brittany, you seem like a wonderful candidate, and I think you would make a lovely addition to our gallery." Mrs. Morris smiled. "I know you are requesting part time hours, so how many hours and what time of day works for you?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "No specific amount of hours really, but nothing longer than a 4 hour shift, unless it's working a gallery night, then I can work a little longer. Preferably mornings for the time of day, but if I need to work some afternoons, or evenings, that's fine as well."

Mrs. Morris nodded and jotted down some notes. "Pay wise, I'm going to offer you $15 an hour, $25 an hour during gallery nights." She explained. "You will also receive commission if you are able to sale any artwork, the commission is 15%. Sound fair to you?"

Brittany's eyes widened. "More than fair, thank you so much." She said with a huge smile. "You won't regret this, I promise you."

"I'm sure I won't." Mrs. Morris added. "How does October 20th sound for a start date?"

"Sounds great." Brittany smiled as she pulled out her phone and began to quickly type out notes of everything.

"We'll start you out with answering some phone calls, and I'll give you a tour of the complete gallery, the backroom, and go over some other additional paperwork and information. We have a gallery event on the 25th, would you be able to work the door? It'll just be sitting down and taking tickets, once the doors close you and your wife are welcome to walk around and enjoy the festivities."

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany gushed as she slipped her phone back in her purse.

Mrs. Morris stood up. "Well, Brittany it was a pleasure to meet you, let me walk you out."

Brittany got in the truck and screamed out in joy while clapping her hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over. She pulled out her phone to text Santana and saw a text from the Latina already.

**FROM SAN: Check the glove box in the truck :) XOXO**

Brittany reached over and checked the glove box out a red heart. She smiled and opened the heart; her smile grew even wider when she saw Santana wrote her a poem.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I know you nailed your interview,_

_I love and am so proud of you!_

_XOXO Your Sanny_

Brittany kissed the heart and stuck it in her purse, she then texted Santana back.

**TO SAN: Why are you so perfect? I love you so much, thank you for the heart and the poem.**

**FROM SAN: You're welcome baby, I love you more. How did your interview go?**

**TO SAN: It went beyond great. I got the job! ;) ;) ;)**

**FROM SAN: Seriously?! Congrats baby, I'm so proud of you Brit, I knew you could do it.**

**TO SAN: Thanks San, I'll tell you all about it when you get home from work.**

Santana slipped her phone back in her pocket and quickly wiped her eyes. She stood up and looked in the mirror at her red and swollen eyes. "We'll be ok." She mumbled while grabbing a paper towel and wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks. She reapplied her make up and fixed her hair. She took a few deeps breaths and left the Starbucks bathroom, she had been crying in for the past 2 hours and headed to the bus stop.

* * *

Brittany pulled up to the daycare and smiled at the bright colored letters decorating the front windows. Once inside she went straight to Tina's classroom and knocked lightly before walking in.

"Brittany!" Tina said excitedly. "I'm so sorry I missed you this morning, I was running late."

"I know, San usually brings the kids so we never see each other anymore, thanks for watching Nick and Gabby." Brittany smiled.

"No problem." Tina replied.

"How were they today?" She then asked as Gabriella came running over and hugged Brittany around the leg.

"Hola mommy." She beamed wihle looking up at her.

"Hola princess." Brittany replied while running her fingers through her ponytail. "Can you go get Nick so we can go home and get some lunch?"

Gabriella nodded and took off running through the maze of kids in the classroom.

"They were wonderful today." Tina smiled. "Gabriella is like a little Santana, I mean I know she looks like her, like exactly like her, but she shot a glare to this little girl that almost scared me."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, she has her signature glare."

Tina nodded in agreement. "She definitely does. So how are you doing with the pregnancy?"

"I love being pregnant, Tina. It's like the best feeling in the world it's so cool that a real like person is growing inside of me." Brittany beamed.

"Hi mommy!" Dominic said while running back over with Gabriella.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked them when she saw they had their jackets on. They both nodded. "I better get going." Brittany said with a smile as she saw Tina's staff begin to set up lunch.

"It was so good seeing you Brittany, call me and let's do lunch on Saturday?" Tina suggested. "My treat." She added when she saw the hesitancy in Brittany's face.

"Sounds good." Brittany told her.

Once Brittany had the twins strapped in their seats, she slowly left the parking lot. "What you guys want for lunch?" Brittany asked while glancing in the rearview mirror at them.

"Umm, we want, ummmm we want turkey." Dominic answered for the both of them.

"Turkey sandwiches?" Brittany asked.

Dominic quickly nodded. "With cheese."

"Do you want a turkey sandwich Gabby?" Brittany then asked.

"Yes, please." She replied through a yawn.

"Daycare really tires you out, huh?" Brittany laughed out knowing every time the twins went to day care, Gabriella wax always extremely tired when she got picked up.

* * *

"Do we get to do art today?" Gabriella asked as they walked in the house.

Brittany took her jacket off and helped the twins get theirs off before quickly thumbing through the stack of mail she got out of the mailbox. "Why don't we mix art with lunch today?"

Dominic frowned. "How?"

"I have a surprise." Brittany replied. "Go wash your hands please, and Dominic you have to use soap every single time, baby, ok?"

Dominic giggled. "Ok."

"Thank you sir." She replied while saluting him.

He saluted her back and grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran to the bathroom.

Brittany went to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for a turkey and cheese sandwich for the twins. She then pulled out the food coloring kit she ordered online a few weeks ago after staying up late and watching an infomercial. The kit came with 10 colors with corresponding brushes, and was designed for kids to color their sandwiches any way they wanted to for fun. Brittany did tons of research and read every review possible until she was comfortable. The set always came with a few stencils for the kids to color pictures. Brittany decided to save the stencils for a Saturday morning when they had pancakes so Santana could join in the fun.

Brittany laid out 4 slices of bread and set up the brushes and colors for the twins. "Ready?"

"Look at all the colors Nick!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"You guys can color the bread for your sandwiches." Brittany told them.

"Like with markers?" Dominic asked.

"No, baby not with the markers, just with the special colors right here. Never use markers or crayons, only the special paint with me or mamí, ok?" Brittany said quickly.

They both nodded excitedly. Dominic climbed in his chair while Brittany lifted Gabriella in hers. Brittany smiled as the twins chatted away as they colored their slices of bread. Brittany scooped out fruit salad in bowls for the both of them to eat along their sandwiches and gabbed 2 Oreo cookies for them as well. Once they finished, Gabriella making her purple and pink, and Dominic coloring his blue. Brittany put their sandwiches together and got out the cookie cutters, letting them cut their sandwiches into a shape, she tossed the few remaining pieces, which was mostly crust in a bowl, and ate that herself.

"Nap time, when you're done guys." She smiled while beginning to blend a smoothie for herself.

* * *

Brittany was in the living room folding laundry, while the twins napped, when she heard Santana's keys in the lock. She frowned and stopped her folding as the Latina walked in with a single rose for her. She glanced at the clock before looking back at her wife.

"Congrats again baby." Santana said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Brittany on the lips. She leaned down further and placed a lingering kiss on Brittany's stomach.

"Thanks San." Brittany smiled. "Why are you home so early baby?" She asked while glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's only 3."

Santana coughed a little and cleared her throat. "I got off early today, slow day, and I promised to make you a special celebratory dinner."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you." She began to fold the clothes again as Santana went over to the twins, who were cuddled together on the couch and kissed them each softly on the forehead.

"Let me help you Brit." Santana then said as she sat on the floor, next to the recliner Brittany was sitting in, and began to help her fold the laundry.

"How was work?" Brittany asked her.

"It was ok." Santana rushed out. "Let's talk about your interview." She suggested.

Brittany excitedly began to tell her all about the gallery, and how they would get free tickets to different events. Santana put her best smile on and tried her hardest to keep her tears from falling.

* * *

**7pm**

While Brittany took a long hot bath, Santana made the twins a quick dinner before preparing dinner for the two of them. She set the twins' dinner, a hotdog and macaroni and cheese, on the table and lifted Gabriella in her lap while they ate, a bad habit that Brittany wanted her to break since if Santana wasn't around, Gabriella would refuse to eat some days.

"Did you guys have fun at Miss Tina's today?" Santana asked as the twins happily ate their dinner.

"We, um, we, um…" Dominic started to rush out.

"Take you time and think mijo." Santana told him knowing Dominic would get so excited that he would stutter out his words. "There's no rush."

Dominic nodded and smiled. "We got to make masks for Halloween."

Santana's mouth dropped open in excitement for the twins. "Really? Whoa!"

"I made a princess." Gabriella stated while missing her mouth and dropping her macaroni on her lap. "Ooopsie."

"It's ok baby." Santana told her while grabbing a napkin and cleaning off her pants. "What did you make Nick?"

"A monster." He stated in a raspy voice to imitate a monster.

"It's scary." Gabriella added softly.

"It is?" Santana asked. "Well, Dominic won't scare you with it will he?" She asked while raising an eyebrow at her son.

Dominic thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope, I'ma scare Tia Quinn."

Santana laughed at the playful relationship that he shared with Quinn. "That's a great idea, she likes scary stuff."

"I don't." Gabriella said quickly.

The twins finished their dinner filling Santana in on their short day at Tina's daycare, and telling her all about the colorful sandwiches that they made with Brittany for lunch. Santana quickly cleaned up the kitchen and put the two small steaks she prepped for her and Brittany in the oven before she went to give the twins their bath and tuck them in for bed.

She stopped back by their bedroom and saw Brittany sitting in bed reading one of her art magazines. "Brit, dinner will be done in 5 minutes, so come down in 10 minutes ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Ok, can you come kiss me really quick?" She asked with a smile.

Santana laughed and walked in the room, she sat on the bed next to Brittany and leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips; Brittany immediately deepened the kiss and moaned softly. "I love your lips." She breathed out.

Santana blushed and kissed her again. "They love you." She replied before cupping Brittany's face and kissing her deeply again. "We have to stop or I'm going to burn dinner, baby."

Brittany moaned and pulled Santana closer. "Ok, but we can finish tonight right?" She whispered while rolling her tongue in Santana's mouth.

"Y-yeah." Santana stuttered out.

Ten minutes later Brittany came downstairs to soft music playing from the kitchen radio, and a candlelit dinner. Santana greeted her at the kitchen door and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek. "This is all for you baby."

"This is so beautiful, San." Brittany gushed.

Santana led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her and tossed a white linen napkin on her lap before pushing in the chair and kissing her neck a few times. "I love you, Brit, and I'm so proud of you baby."

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany blushed. "Thanks."

Santana winked and sat down across the table from her and lifted the lids of their dinner, revealing the small steaks, asparagus, and mashed potatoes. "This looks amazing." Brittany said as her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." Santana jumped up and pulled out two champagne flutes. "Red or white?"

Brittany glanced over at the sparkling apple and grape juice and laughed. "Definitely red."

Santana nodded. "Awesome choice." She said with a smile as she poured the grape juice and set one glass down in front of Brittany.

They ate in a comfortable silence until Santana spoke up. "We should watch a movie tonight, feel like cuddling with me?"

Brittany looked up from her plate. "Of course, what movie?"

"I got an email from Netflix that they added a bunch of new movies, so I'm sure we'll find some good to watch." Santana told her.

"Ok, San you've been kind of quiet this evening." Brittany noted while taking a sip of her juice. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Santana nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm good Brit."

Brittany frowned slightly. "You eye is twitching, what's wrong?"

"Brit, baby, today is your day, let's celebrate and stay in this good mood." Santana said with a smile as she lifted her glass. "I propose a toast." Brittany decided to drop the subject for now and smiled while she raised her glass. "To the only woman to ever make art history sex." Santana winked at her.

Brittany laughed and clinked glasses with her. "So, do you work this weekend, I was thinking we could make pancakes on Saturday morning for breakfast and let the kids color them with the kit."

Santana choked slightly on her juice. "No, I'm off, and that sounds like an awesome idea.

After dinner, Santana cleaned up the kitchen while Brittany relaxed in the living room. Santana made a huge sundae for the two of them and walked to the living room and handed it to Brittany. She then went upstairs to check on the twins before they picked a movie.

Brittany was turning on Netflix when she saw Santana's phone lighting up. "San!" Brittany yelled out. "You're phone baby!"

"It's probably just Q texting me, check it for me." Santana called back from their bedroom, where she was changing in to some pajamas.

Brittany picked up the phone and unlocked it going to the text messages.

**FROM STEVEN: Sorry about today, I hope you find a new job soon, or they call you back to work here. All my love to Brit, the twins, and the new baby, Stay positive.**

Brittany frowned at the message as Santana came downstairs. "Did you find a movie babe?"

"What happened at work today?" Brittany asked her softly.

"Nothing." Santana replied.

"Please, don't lie to me right now." Brittany said quietly while handing Santana her phone. Santana turned red in the face and began to wring her wrists. "You got fired?" Brittany then asked.

Santana couldn't help the tears that streamed from her eyes. "B-budget cuts and with all these bigger dentist chains, we were losing a lot of patients, so they left us all to go there, they said it's just a lay off. But….I don't know Brit."

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Brit, I'm sorry I let you down." Santana said while sniffling.

"You didn't let me down." Brittany told her with a smile. "Come here San."

Santana sat close to Brittany on the couch. "I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to ruin your day." She cried out softly.

"It's ok, we'll figure everything out." Brittany told her as tears began to cloud her own eyes. "I start work on the 20th, and ummm you'll get unemployment, plus the money from Quinn for the accounting work." Brittany reminded her.

"When it rains, it fuckin pours." Santana said sadly while resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, good thing we have umbrellas right." Brittany told her before wiping Santana's tears away. She then lifted her chin and kissed her. "We will figure this out in the morning, right now we are going to watch a movie and enjoy our sundae." Brittany added.

Santana nodded. "Ok, Brit." Santana exhaled softly and rested her hand on Brittany's stomach as Brittany's settled on a movie.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Party In My Stomach

**Thanks desshaje, ****tour, Channy2425, nat452, Jelleykakes, icesk8er, ResseGarcia, BaddiestGizibe, It's Brittana, Kasia, auntdedra, FannamedSam, guesttt, and the other GUEST reviewers.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Saturday 11am**

"Santana, please sit down, you're making me dizzy." Brittany laughed out. Since being out of work the past few days Santana kept herself more than busy by cleaning the house from top to bottom, she dusted, she scrubbed, she vacuumed, she polished, if it had even a fingerprint she would clean it, and with twin 3 year olds, there were fingerprints everywhere.

"In a little while Brit, I want to wash the walls in here first, look how dirty they are." Santana grumbled as she lugged a bucket of soapy water in the living room. She picked up the sponge and began to scrub the wall next to the front door. "It's like the twins touch every damn inch of the wall they can reach constantly." She mumbled to herself.

Brittany sat quietly with her bowl of popcorn and watched her wife until she noticed how red Santana's knuckles were getting after several minutes. She frowned and placed the bowl on the table and slowly got up. She walked quietly up to Santana and grabbed her arms to still them as she pressed her baby bump into the Latina's back gently. She rested her head on Santana's back as best she could and sighed. "Please stop San." She said quietly.

Santana keep scrubbing until she felt something move slightly against her back. She quickly relaxed her arms and turned around with wide eyes, she threw the sponge down and placed her hands on Brittany's stomach. "The baby is kicking." She said with tears in her eyes. "Is the first time you've felt it Brit?"

Brittany nodded as her own tears began to spill out. "We both want you to stop and rest, please."

Santana nodded as she slowly rubbed Brittany's stomach. "Hey little one, what are you doing in there? It feels like you're having a lot fun swimming around in there right now." She asked as she bent down on her knees so she was eye level with her stomach. She placed a few soft kisses before looking up at Brittany and smiling. "Are you and the baby sharing your popcorn?"

Brittany shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She teased as she placed her hands on Santana's.

"I think the baby will want you to share with me." Santana said as she stood back up and kissed Brittany. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and deepened the kiss slowly. Santana moaned softly into the kiss and ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"In that case, of course I'll share." Brittany winked as she grabbed Santana's hand and led her over to the couch. Santana sat down first and opened her arms so Brittany could lean back on her. Brittany placed the bowl on her stomach and laughed while Santana tossed a kernel in the air for her to catch in her mouth.

"It's amazing how you can do that." Santana laughed.

"It's a gift." Brittany shrugged as she set the bowl back down on the table after eating a few handfuls. She then grabbed Santana's hands and rested them in her lap.

"Thanks Brit." Santana said as she kissed the top of her head. "I've been so lost in my head lately, and cleaning helps me relax a little."

"I know." Brittany told her. "I've been smelling bleach and Pine Sol all week and while I love how clean you are, we have the house to ourselves since Nick and Gabby ditched us for Quinn today, so let's just relax and enjoy each other's company. Nothing else matters right now; money, work, bills, creditors are nonexistent." Brittany told added. "It's just us, in our little bubble."

Santana lifted Brittany's head and kissed her. "I love our bubble." She whispered before kissing Brittany once again and smiling when Brittany deepened the kiss. Santana slid from behind Brittany and moved to sit in front of her quickly reattaching their lips. She leaned Brittany back and cupped her cheek as she laid next to her and peppered soft kisses to her neck. Brittany turned her head and caught her lips again moaning loudly.

"Let's go upstairs San." She panted out. "You can use the strap again."

Santana nodded into the kiss but didn't move. "I think your lips have gotten softer since you've been pregnant." Santana told her while running her thumb across Brittany's bottom lip. She then slid her hand under Brittany's shirt and palmed one of her breasts and slowly massaged it. "I love you Brit." She whispered out as she lifted her shirt and began to kiss her chest softly.

"Upstairs San, please." Brittany panted out as Santana lifted her bra and licked around her nipple.

"Ok." Santana replied as she moved back to Brittany's lips and pulled her shirt down.

Brittany stopped kissing her and grabbed Santana's hands resting them back on her stomach. "The baby is moving again." She smiled.

Santana quickly sat back up. "This feels so different from when I was pregnant with the twins." She stated. "it gives me a different type of happiness." She added while staring in Brittany's eyes.

"This one is going to be super active." Brittany laughed as the baby continued to move around.

"Yeah it will be." Santana nodded.

"We can't have sex if the baby is awake." Brittany told her. "It's kind of rude, and I don't want them to hear you scream." She teased.

"The baby always hears us, Brit." Santana laughed. "No comment on me screaming." She winked.

"Sorry for getting you all worked up." Brittany told her sheepishly.

"It's ok." Santana replied. "This is an awesome moment right now." She told her as she leaned forward and kissed Brittany softly.

"We can finish later." Brittany added. "Maybe start with a bubble bath first?"

"Sounds good, not too hot though." Santana told her. "The doctor warned against that."

"Bubbles still?" Brittany asked.

"Of course mi amor." Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her once again.

"What movie do you want to watch on TV?" Santana asked her when the kiss broke.

"Your choice." Brittany told her through a yawn.

Santana laughed as she moved to sit behind Brittany on the couch again.. "That means you know you're going to fall asleep on me."

"You're comfy, I can't help it sometimes." Brittany told her as Santana grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it over their legs.

"I like when you fall asleep in my arms." Santana told her. "It means you trust me, you feel secure around me, you know I'll protect you and the baby, and most importantly you love me."

"I more than you love you, San." Brittany told her as she looked up in her eyes and smiled.

Santana winked at her wife and picked up the remote, she turned on Netflix and found an art documentary and laughed when Brittany's eyes widened and she clapped in excitement. She leaned back and relaxed her body more into the couch as Brittany rested her head on her chest and ate popcorn while watching the movie.

45 minutes later Brittany fell asleep while Santana continued to watch the documentary and rub her stomach slowly. She reached over and grabbed the cocoa butter off the table and carefully lifted Brittany's shirt and began to massage it in her skin on her stomach. She heard Brittany moan softly in her sleep and smiled while kissing her on the top of the head.

She rested her hands on Brittany's bare stomach. "I can't wait to meet you. I bet you'll be as beautiful as your mommy, as caring as her, probably a great dancer like her too. I promise to have a great job by the time you get here so I can buy you everything you want and need. I won't let you down." She added with tears in her eyes. "Oh, you have two awesome siblings; Gabby and Nick. I'm sure you've heard Nick playing around by now, and Gabby too. They are just excited to meet you as I am. Maybe later if your up for it you can move around and they can feel you too, you know, just to say hello. Then there's your Tia Quinn, she's all types of awesome. She'll read to you and play with you. She's already spoiled you with toys and clothes, you won't believe some of the stuff she's gotten you already, it's like a zoo of stuffed animals just waiting to cuddle with you." Santana felt the baby move and smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. Brittany stirred from the movement in her stomach so Santana peppered kisses to her head to settle her back down. "We can talk later, I don't want you to wake up your mommy." Santana smiled.

Santana slid her shirt back down and picked up the remote to find something else to watch. She settled for a show on whales on Animal Planet, and made a mental note to pull out the animal books and teach the twins about whales later that afternoon. She relaxed further while hugging Brittany tightly.

Santana was drifting to sleep when her cell phone rang. She first ignored the ringing and closed her eyes again as she pulled the cover higher on her and Brittany. Brittany stirred slightly as she exhaled deeply and rolled her head to Santana's other shoulder. Santana rubbed Brittany's arms when she felt her move as the phone rang again. She groaned and opened her eyes to pick up the phone. She saw it was Quinn and quickly picked up.

**_Hey Q_**

_Don't freak out_

**_You don't start a conversation like that_**

_Oh yeah, sorry, Gabby had a little accident and we are on the way to the hospital so your dad can look at her_

**_W-what kind of accident?_** Santana yelled out frantically. Brittany heard Santana yell out and sat up right away.

_She was running with Nick and tripped and hit her head and has a cut on her forehead, it may not even be that deep but she won't stop crying and it keeps bleeding. I'm so sorry San….I'm so sorry_

Santana closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath while grabbing Brittany's hand.

**_It's ok Q, we'll meet you at the hospital, find a tissue or papertowel and hold it to her head on the cut until you get there._**

_I can't do that and drive_

**_Fuck! That's right, have Nick do it, tell him to hold the tissue to her head and not to let it go until you get to the hospital and then take over. He likes to protect Gabby, so he'll do it._**

"What's going on?" Brittany asked quickly.

_Ok, bye San_

**_Bye Q, we're leaving out now_**

Santana quickly hung up the phone. "Gabby fell and hit her head. Quinn said she has a cut that won't stop bleeding and she won't stop crying so she's taking her to my dad at the hospital."

"Oh God." Brittany breathed out.

"I, I'm sure she's ok, but let's go to the hospital." Santana said as Brittany leaned forward so she could sit up from behind her. "Stay here Brit, I'll get your purse, coat, and shoes for you."

Brittany nodded and turned off the TV as Santana sprinted up the stairs. She slipped on a pair of shoes herself, and her bubble vest over her long sleeve shirt, she then grabbed Brittany's sneakers, coat, and their purses. She ran to Gabriella's room and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and ran back down the stairs.

"Here Brit." Santana said as she quickly put Brittany's sneakers on her feet and helped her put her jacket on. She pulled Brittany to her feet and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a few juice boxes, a few small baggies of animal crackers she put together that morning to save on money, and three packs of fruit snacks and tossed them in a bag.

"Santana," Brittany said softly as she waited by the door.

"I'm coming Brit, I just grabbed some snacks for the twins." Santana said as she ran in the living room.

"Here, give me a hug." Brittany said while opening her arms.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked quickly as the tossed everything on the couch and ran to Brittany.

Brittany hugged her tightly and nodded. "I'm fine; I want you to relax before we get in the car. When you're emotional and drive, Snixx the race car driver comes out and we don't need that right now." Brittany replies while rubbing Santana's back. "So we are going to stand here and hug, in our bubble, until you calm down a little."

"We need to get to the hospital Brit." Santana sighed in her wife's neck.

"We will get there." Brittany told her. "Gabby will be ok, if she's crying, that's a good sign; she can feel the pain, so she's conscious and alert." Brittany began to list off. "I'm sure she's asking for one of us, which means she knows we aren't around so her mind is ok, no amnesia." She added.

Santana felt her body start to relax as she let out a deep breath.

"She has Nick with her, who isn't going to let Gabby out of his sight right now, since she's hurt." Brittany continued. "So she's surrounded by love." Brittany then leaned Santana back so she could look in her eyes. "She's with Quinn, who loves our kids like they are her own, so we know that she's in good hands, and she's in good care." She wiped the tear from Santana's cheek.

Santana nodded. "I know." She added with a weak smile.

Brittany kissed her on the forehead. "Now, let's go check on our baby girl and give her a huge hug and high five Nick for being so brave and taking care of her."

"I love you so much, Brit." Santana replied while sniffling.

Brittany winked. "I love you too, and I'll love you even more if one of those juice boxes and packs of fruit snacks are for me." She added.

"Of course they are." Santana told her with a big smile as she grabbed their purses and the bag of snacks. She then opened the door for Brittany and followed her quickly to the truck.

* * *

Santana ran straight to her dad's office once they reached the hospital with Brittany trying her hardest to walk fast enough to keep up. Santana suddenly stopped running and turned around and ran back to Brittany.

"Sorry Brit." She said sheepishly.

Brittany laughed. "It's ok, I'll catch up, gone on ahead."

"Are you sure?" She asked while holding Brittany's hand.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

Before Santana could reply Quinn came running down the hall. "I'm so sorry, I turned my head for a second and she tripped over a stupid rock or something." Quinn rushed out as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's ok Q." Santana told her. "We aren't blaming you for anything." She added while grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"She's a Lopez, well part Lopez." Dr. Lopez stated as he walked out of his office and down the hall. "She's tough, just a few stitches." He explained as he kissed Gabriella's band aid on her head and walked closer to the group of women with Gabriella in his arms and Nick holding onto to his leg enjoying the ride.

"Mija!" Santana said quickly while grabbing her daughter. "Are you ok baby girl?"

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder as Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Such an awesome band-aid." Brittany said softly while stroking her long black hair.

"Poppy gave me a Hello Kitty one." Gabriella said quietly while holding Santana tightly around the neck.

"Hola papi." Santana said as her father squeezed her shoulder.

"Hola Santanita, hello Brittany." He said with a smile before resting his large hand on Brittany's stomach. "And hello to you too." He added to her stomach.

"Is she ok papi?" Santana asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine, she may say her head hurts tonight, if so give her some children's Tylenol, come see me in a week, and I'll take out the stitches personally." He told them. "I have an ultrasound to get to, but I'll and check on her in a few hours."

"Is it ok if she takes a nap?" Brittany asked her father in law.

"A nap is fine and probably best for her right now." Dr. Lopez smiled as he tossed Nick in the air and hugged him before kissing Santana, Quinn, and Brittany each on the cheek. "Call me if you have any questions. Which I know you will." He added with a smile. "Bye sweetheart." He said softly to Gabriella before rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." Quinn repeated again.

"It's ok, Quinn." Brittany said while turning to face her friend. "Kids trip and fall."

"Yeah, it was accident." Santana told her. "She's ok."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry about it Q." Santana assure her. "Why don't you come over for lunch?"

"Ok." Quinn nodded.

* * *

"Do you want lunch Gabby?" Santana asked as she carried her in the house.

"No." Gabriella whispered.

"She fell." Dominic announced. "And the blood went splash."

"She's ok now, Nick." Brittany told him as she held his hand and lifted him on the couch.

Santana set Gabriella down on the couch and took her jacket off. "Nap time guys, you can have lunch when you wake up." Santana told them while taking Dominic's sweatshirt off.

"Not sleepy." He said angrily.

"Well, pretend you are and go to sleep." Brittany told him with a smile. "Batman takes naps."

"No he doesn't." Dominic smiled.

"Yes he does." Santana nodded while slipping their sneakers off of them. "Where do you think he goes when the TV is off?" She asked him.

Dominic's eye widened as he looked between his mothers. "He, ummmmm, he, ummmm." He stated while furrowing his eyebrows before he yawned.

"He goes to sleep." Brittany laughed as she laid the blanket over the two of them.

"Gabby don't lay on your side baby, can you sleep on your back?" Santana asked her.

"Ok." Gabriella said quietly while touching her bandaid.

Brittany grabbed her hand. "Don't touch it honey, it has to heal."

Gabriella nodded and laid down as Santana handed the little Latina her favorite teddy bear.

"I'll help you start lunch Santana." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded and headed to the kitchen. She went right to the fridge and pulled out a few apples and oranges. "Can you cut these Brit, and I'll make sandwiches for them."

"Sure." Brittany smiled while grabbing the knife and sitting down at the table.

Santana set out the items for sandwiches and glanced around the kitchen. "I thought we invited Quinn over for lunch?"

"We did." Brittany confirmed. "I think she feels guilty, maybe she went home."

"I'll call her." Santana replied quickly while walking to the phone in the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. "Or maybe that's her." She said while leaving the kitchen and going to the door. She opened it and saw Quinn with balloons, and a handful of toys.

Santana quickly laughed. "Come on in Q, they twins are down for a nap."

Quinn nodded and kissed the twins each on the cheek as she walked past them into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Brittany asked when Quinn set down all the items she brought over.

"Umm, I got Gabby some stuff so she feels better, then I got Nick some stuff so he wouldn't get jealous or feel left out." Quinn mumbled out.

"Well damn, maybe I should fall and see what you bring me." Santana teased while hugging Quinn. "She's fine Q, you didn't have to do all of this."

"I feel terrible." Quinn replies.

"Well, what happened when she fell." Brittany asked as she divided the fruit into two bowls.

"They were racing and…." Quinn started.

"Stop right there." Santana told her while cutting the sandwiches she made into stars with the sandwich cutter. "They shouldn't have been racing on the sidewalk, but it sounds like it was inevitable, Gabby is clumsy."

"She gets that from her mother." Brittany teased.

"We all can't have your grace, B." Santana told her with a smile before leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"Very true." Brittany nodded. "Thanks for buying this stuff but it wasn't necessary Quinn." Brittany told her with a smile.

"You're welcome." Quinn replied while sitting down at the table.

After Santana finished up the twin's sandwiches, she wrapped their lunches up and placed them on the counter.

"We are having left over meatloaf for lunch Q, you want some?" Santana asked while pulling out the Tupperware dish from the fridge and scooping the meatloaf onto a pan to heat in the oven.

"Is it turkey?" Quinn asks.

Brittany smiles proudly. "Yeah it is." She accepted a bottle of water and some vitamins from Santana and smiled. "Thanks baby, this is the best one San has ever made."

Santana laughed. "Thanks Brit." She replied while blushing. "I'll make some mashed potatoes quick, unless you want to make a sandwich with it?"

"Potatoes sound good." Brittany replied while licking her lips. "Really good right now."

Santana laughed and pulled out the bag of frozen mashed potates and began to open them. "Mind if I use the frozen ones, B?"

"Whatever is quickest." Brittany smiled. "The baby and I are starving." She said while rubbing her stomach.

"You are like the cutest pregnant woman ever, Brit." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah she is." Santana said over her shoulder.

"The baby is moving again San." Brittany beamed. "Do you want to feel Quinnie?"

Quinn's eyes quickly widened. "Really? Can I?"

Brittany nodded and grabbed Quinn's hands as she walked closer and placed them right where the movement was. "They've been playing in there all day."

Quinn smiled when she moved the kicking. "This is so cool." She whispered out.

"You up for being god mother again?" Santana asked while adding milk to the potatoes and stirring. She then pulled out strawberries, raspberries, a banana, and yogurt to make Brittany a smoothie.

"Of course!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Is that for me San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "You don't want a smoothie?"

"I do." Brittany quickly nodded. "Can you add peanut butter to it?"

Santana made a face. "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded as the baby began to move again. "Whoa, the baby just got super excited at the word peanut butter." Quinn laughed.

"We both like it." Brittany smiled as Santana tossed her a pack of fruit snacks.

"Ok, peanut butter coming up." Santana said with a wink.

After lunch, Brittany took a nap on the couch while Quinn and Santana headed to the backyard. Dominic kicked his soccer ball around while Gabriella sat on the bench and chased the bubbles that Santana blew for her.

"You and Brittany are so in sync." Quinn started. "Ive always wanted that with someone. You have the perfect relationship."

Santana blew another set of bubbles for Gabriella and turned to face her friend. "Brit and I work on our relationship." Santana told her. "Trust me, it's far from perfect, we argue, we get mad at each other, we irritate each other, but at the end of every day, all I want to do is hold her and kiss her good night, no matter what we went through the entire day."

Quinn smiled at Dominic as he tried to do soccer moves with his ball. "How do you get to that point, how do you ignore the anger, or pain, or whatever at the end of day?"

"I look in her eyes and remember that I love her so much, I would die for Brit." Santana said softly. "There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for her. I would give her a kidney, a liver, bone marrow, even my heart if it matched to save her life. I love her more than anything."

"I don't feel like with Mitchell." Quinn replied as she bent down and picked up a leaf. Santana sat quietly and placed her hand on her friend's thigh in support. "I gave the engagement ring back to him."

Santana quickly looked up. "Are you serious?"

Quinn nodded as tear ran down her cheek. "I'm moving out next week while he's out of town again."

"Do you have a place lined up already?" Santana asked her.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm going to look at a few apartments on Monday."

"Mami, I'm cold." Gabriella said while climbing in Santana's lap.

Santana kissed her band aid softly and hugged her. "Do you want to snuggle with mommy and the baby on the couch to warm up?"

Gabriella quickly nodded and smiled.

"Q, can you keep an eye on Nick? I'll be right back." Santana asked while standing up.

"Of course." Quinn said with a smile.

"Ok, be right back." Santana told her as she headed in the house with her daughter.

Santana walked in and saw Brittany was sitting up on the couch reading a book.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Brittany asked as she closed the book and set it on the table.

"She's too cold outside." Santana told Brittany when as she sat Gabriella down on the couch next to her.

Brittany opened her arm so her daughter could cuddle close. "Why don't we read a book together until you warm up?"

Santana smiled and picked up a book and handed it to Brittany. "Thanks, San."

"No problem. Need anything?" Santana then asked.

"Nope, I'm all set." Brittany told her while tossing the blanket over Gabriella's legs and opening the book. Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany softly on the lips.

"Ok, we won't be outside too much longer." Santana said as she headed towards the kitchen to go back to the yard.

Quinn was running around the yard with Dominic playing soccer with him, so Santana pulled out her camera and videotaped the two of them for a few minutes.

"You do know my dad, the collegiate soccer player from Ohio State, is teaching him soccer right?" Santana laughed.

"That's why he's so good." Quinn laughed as she walked back over towards Santana.

"You lost Tia Quinn, I win and you owe me a cookie now!" Dominic yelled out.

"Nick!" Santana said sternly. "We don't demand treats, do we?"

"No mami, but Tia Quinn promised." Dominic replied softly.

"I did promise him a cookie if he beat me." Quinn said while turning red. "Sorry."

Santana laughed. "It's fine. We were going to bake cookies with the kids tonight anyways. But dammit, I didn't go to the store like I planned."

"I can go for you, I'll grab the stuff." Quinn suggested.

"Umm, ok. Brit has some cash I believe." Santana said while checking her pockets. "Just ask her for it."

"My treat." Quinn replied. "Nick, do you want to go to the store with me?"

Dominic picked up his ball and came running over. "Can I mami?" He asked Santana.

"Go ahead." Santana smiled.

* * *

**10pm**

"Brit, you've been sleep all day. Are you okay?" Santana asked as she slipped in bed.

Brittany rolled on her side and smiled at Santana. "Just a little tired today, but I feel good, maybe it's from the baby moving so much?" She asked as she yawned.

Santana smiled back and rested her hand on Brittany's stomach. "Maybe, I want you to take it easy tomorrow though, just in case."

"Ok." Brittany told her while wiggling closer and kissing Santana. "I know what I'm not too tired for." She whispered out as she deepened the kiss and slid her hand under Santana's shirt.

Santana moaned softly and ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. "I definitely wasn't this horny when I was pregnant." She laughed out before peppering kisses down Brittany's neck.

Brittany didn't reply she instead pulled Santana closer and opened her legs, she then grabbed the Latina's hand and placed it on her core. Santana got the hint immediately and began to massage Brittany outside of her pajama pants as she kissed her slowly.

"Touch me San." Brittany moaned out.

Santana nodded and slowly slipped her hand into Brittany's pants and ran her finger through her folds just as there was a knock at the door. Santana removed her hand and turned over to face the door.

"Come in sweetheart." She called out while sitting up.

The door open slowly and Gabriella walked in. "Can I sleep with you and mommy?" She asked.

Brittany sat up. "What's wrong Gabby?"

"My head hurts in my room." She replied.

Santana turned and mouthed sorry to Brittany, who in turn just smiled and shrugged. "It's ok." Brittany replied back.

Santana got out bed and lifted Gabriella up and laid her next to Brittany in bed. "I'm going to wash my hands Brit." She winked.

Brittany ran her fingers through Gabriella's hair before kissing her Band-Aid softly. "Did you have fun making cookies tonight?"

"Yeah." Gabriella replied while yawning.

"Does your head hurt really bad, Gabby?" She then asked.

"It hurts right here." Gabriella told her with a pout while pointing to her head.

Brittany kissed it again softly. "Well, my kisses didn't make it better?" Brittany asked with a frown. "Maybe I didn't kiss it right."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's try again." Brittany suggested as she kissed her forehead again. "How about that time?"

"Un poco." Gabriella smiled.

"Just a little?" Brittany asked as she began to tickle her.

Santana came back in bed and snuggled close to Gabriella. "Are you two having a tickle fest without me?" She asked.

"Mommy made my head feel better with her kisses." Gabriella told Santana.

"She makes me feel better with her kisses too." Santana winked at Brittany.

Brittany smiled at her. "Hey Gabby, place your hands on my stomach, I think the baby wants to say hi."

Santana smiled as she looked over at Brittany. "Really Brit?"

Brittany nodded as she moved Gabriella's hand to the spot on her stomach where the baby was moving. Gabriella's eyes widened when she felt the baby move.

"The baby playing?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Brittany and Santana.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, feels like they are having fun right?"

Gabriella nodded. "A party in your stomach?"

"Something like that." Brittany smiled.

"Wooooooowwww." Gabriella breathed out with a big smile as she stared at Brittany's stomach.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
